Chasing Doctor Lewis
by teamalley678
Summary: A serial killer wants to get their hands on Lauren. What lengths will Bo go to in order to save her best friend? Rated M because... Serial killer. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger Warning: This story contains depictions of crime scenes and violent actions at the hands of a serial killer. While not incredibly graphic, this may be a trigger for some people. I mean no harm to anyone with this story.**

**This is my first ongoing story. Please let me know what you think. I would really like to hear your thoughts. :)**

**Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

_So much blood. How was there this much blood?_

Detective Bo Dennis had seen her fair share of murders. Five years in homicide will do that to you. But she never got used to seeing this much blood. "What happened here, Doc?"

"Cause of death appears to be exsanguination, but I won't know for sure until I get the body back to the lab. Based on body temp and rigor, I'd put time of death between 3 and 5 this morning." _He bled out. Well, that explains the blood. Not exactly a pleasant way to go..._ Medical Examiner Lauren Lewis was leaned in, examining the body. Bo couldn't help but take this opportunity to gaze at the beautiful blonde doctor. The way the light was striking her face made Bo's heart flutter, and she longed to feel the doctor's soft lips against her own. She really needed to figure out what was going on with herself lately. She shouldn't be thinking these things about her best friend at a crime scene. This was getting serious. She thought she had it under control, but she clearly didn't.

Bo turned to her partner. "What have we got on the vic, Hale?" He flipped open his notebook, taking a look at his scribbled notes. "Victim is a 35 year old male. ID gives his name as Rainer O'Reilly. The apartment is rented in his name. Lives alone. No pets. No family pictures around. I've got Dyson working on locating next of kin." Bo took another look at the victim lying in a pool of his own blood. "Did we get anything that might help find out who would want to do this to him?" Hale pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "I did find a pay stub for a restaurant around the corner. Maybe they'll know of someone who had it in for this guy. It's the only lead we've got right now."

This was the second crime scene in as many weeks with a similar signature. Victims were bound and gagged in a pool of blood. Their bodies were covered with bruises and small cuts, the final one being a slice across the neck. The amount of blood spatter on the walls and cabinets indicated that the victim was still very much alive when that last cut was made. Each victim had also had their ring finger cut off post mortem. Detectives had found little evidence at each crime scene and had no solid leads. Bo was hoping this one would be different. CSU was all over it.

As Bo turned around, Lauren was standing to leave as well. "There are visible signs of a struggle. The victim fought back at least. We'll know more when toxicology comes back." Lauren smiled at Bo as she started to walk away. "Are we still on for dinner and Star Trek tonight?" Bo laughed. She had almost forgotten she had agreed to spend her Friday night watching sci-fi with Lauren. "Of course. I'll bring the wine. Cabernet or Pinot tonight?" Lauren shrugged. "Whichever. You know what I like, Bo." She smiled again and walked out the front door of the apartment. Bo felt flushed as she thought of all the things she wanted to find out if her best friend liked. Shaking her head slightly, she gestured to Hale that it was time to go. The lab techs could handle it from here. "Tamsin, will you let me know when toxicology comes back?" Bo didn't know the blonde well, but she knew that she was one of Lauren's best techs. She nodded at Bo as she kept cataloging evidence.

XXXXXXXXX

Hale and Bo stopped in at Churchill's to see if they could get anything useful. It seemed like a strange location, but they were pleasantly surprised by the smells filling the air. They asked for the manager, and continued to look around the cozy restaurant. Shortly, they were greeted by a small, mousy looking woman whose name tag read Lucille. "Hello ma'am. I'm Detective Dennis with the Toronto PD, and this is my partner, Detective Santiago." Bo gestured to a table so they could have a seat. "We'd like to talk to you about Rainer O'Reilly. He was found dead in his apartment this morning." Lucille audibly gasped at this information. "He's dead? How? Who would do this to him?" Bo looked at Hale, and back to the woman who was now very visibly upset. "How well did you know Mr. O'Reilly? Had he worked here long?" She took a deep breath before answering the detectives. "Rainer was the head chef here. He had been with the restaurant for three years or so. He's been one of the best employees I've ever had. A few months ago, he asked me on a date. I was worried about dating an employee, but he was so sweet. I couldn't say no. We've been seeing each other off and on since then." She wiped at a tear running down her cheek.

"Did he have any enemies? Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt him?" She sniffles. "No one. He's one of the kindest people I've ever known. Everyone loves him." Bo finished making notes and looked back to the distraught woman. "When was the last time you saw him? Did he work last night?" "He got off work at midnight two nights ago. I had some paperwork to finish up, so I had to stay here. He offered to stay with me, but I knew he was tired. I told him I'd be fine, so he should just go home. We were going to have lunch yesterday. When he didn't call, I thought maybe he was upset with me or something. I was just going to ask him tonight. It's not that strange for us to not talk for a day or two if he's scheduled off. Oh no! I have to find someone to cook tonight!" She got a panicked look as she realized she would be short in the kitchen. Bo and Hale rose to leave. "Thank you for your help, ma'am. We'll be in touch. If you think of anything at all, let me know." Bo handed her a business card. "For what it's worth, I'm very sorry for your loss." The detectives left the restaurant with no more leads than they had when they got there.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the lab, Lauren was waiting on the toxicology report and going over evidence. There were knife wounds all over the body, none of which would have caused him to die. Combined, however, they could have caused him to bleed to death. Lauren was still looking into whether the slash to the carotid artery came before or after the other cuts. This was such a violent murder. There was trauma to nearly every part of the victim's body. Broken bones, bruises, and small burns nearly covered his skin. Judging by the wounds and how some of them were healing, Lauren was able to determine that he had likely been tortured for at least 24 hours before death finally occurred. "You poor man. Who did this to you? I'm going to find this person so they can pay for what they've done." Lauren sighed and walked to her desk.

Looking over her notes on the case, her mind drifted to the sexy brunette that was coming over later. Bo had been her best friend for a long time now, and they were incredibly close. Lately, however, Lauren had been looking at her in a different light. She knew that Bo was beautiful. She'd seen all of the people that flirted with her and tried to get dates. But she had never looked at Bo that way. She wasn't sure when it had changed, but she had started to see why others reacted the way they did. The brunette was simply stunning. She wore these perfectly tailored pantsuits that hugged every sensual curve. Thinking of the way she left just the right number of buttons undone on her blouse made Lauren lick her lips unconsciously. And that ass... She sure knew how to wear a pair of pants. Lauren closed her eyes for a second to try to focus on what she was doing. Just then, Tamsin came through the lab doors.

"Hey Doc. We got the toxicology report back. I brought it straight to you. Bo said to call her when it came in. Do you want to call her or should I?" Lauren shook her head. "I'll call her. Thanks Tamsin." _Atropine!_ These results caused the whole thing to make a little more sense. Lauren was starting to piece together what had happened, even if she didn't have any leads on the killer. She grabbed the phone to call the detectives.

Lauren's heart skipped a beat when she heard the voice on the other end of the phone. "Hey Bo. Toxicology is back. Somebody tortured him and then administered atropine and epinephrine. His heart must have stopped before they were done, so they woke him back up." Bo shook her head slightly. "Why would someone do that? And how? That can't be easy to get a hold of. I'll see what we can dig up." Lauren smiled to herself. "Ok. See you tonight."

XXXXXXXXX

Bo arrived at Lauren's house promptly at 7, as requested. She checked her hair in the mirror and made sure she looked ok. Then she laughed at herself. It was just movie night with Lauren. She grabbed the wine and headed for the door.

Meanwhile, Lauren was inside double checking the table settings and making sure the pasta was done. She kept telling herself there was no need to be so nervous. Just then, she heard the knock at the door. She smiled at Bo as she walked in carrying two bottles of wine. "I couldn't decide which one to get, so I brought both. Hope you don't mind." Lauren chuckled. "I am always good with wine, Bo. You know this." They shared a laugh and sat down to eat.

The conversation flowed as freely as the wine did throughout dinner and cleanup. Soon, they were settling in on the couch for a night of Star Trek. Bo tucked her feet underneath her at one end of the couch and waited for Lauren. She wanted to talk to her about what she was feeling. Maybe being honest was the right thing. She didn't know if Lauren would feel the same, but it was weighing too heavily on her mind. She could at least feel it out and see if Lauren felt the same way.

After a couple hours of sci-fi fun, Lauren turned to Bo with a worried look on her face. "Bo, is everything ok? You look so deep in thought..." Lauren scooted closer to Bo and laid her hand on the brunette's knee. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bo closed her eyes briefly, just feeling the warmth of Lauren's hand. She decided it was as good a time as any. "I'm sorry, Laur. I don't mean to space out on you. Maybe we should talk about it." Bo shifted to face her best friend and took a deep breath. "I... Well, lately... Uhm..." Lauren smiled at her warmly. "It's ok Bo. What's going on?" She held the brunette's eyes and waited for her answer. "I've been thinking a lot. Uhm... About how I'm feeling..."

Just then, Lauren's phone rang. Bo closed her eyes and took another deep breath. _Perfect timing._ _Somebody better be dead._ Lauren spoke quickly into the phone. "No. She's here. I'll let her know. Give us fifteen or twenty minutes." As she hung up, Bo noticed that After Hours Lauren was gone, and the ME was back. "I'm so sorry Bo. There's another body. We have to go... Can we talk later?" "Yeah, absolutely." Bo forced a smile. "Duty calls."

XXXXXXXXX

Lauren and Bo talked about the killer on the way to the crime scene. The fact that there were two bodies in one day seemed bad. Maybe this one wasn't connected to the other murder. Maybe they just caught two homicides on the same day. It could happen. Neither of them wanted to think about having a serial killer in the city and what that could mean.

The first thing they noticed was the smell. It stopped them both in their tracks. Bo noticed a powdery substance near the front door and had CSU check it out. As she walked in, she noticed the scene looked very similar to the one from this morning. The victim was lying face down in the middle of the living room floor. There seemed to be more cuts than with the other victim, but the cause of death appeared to be the same. Lauren immediately went to work examining the body.

Bo walked over to Hale, who was looking through the victim's purse. He forced a small smile at Bo. "Sorry to interrupt your evening. I figured you'd want in on this since it looks like the same perp. We've got one sick fuck on our hands here." "You've got that right. What have you found so far?" Bo glanced at Lauren leaning over the body. She could see the tops of Lauren's breasts peeking out of the top of her shirt due to the angle, and it made her brain go fuzzy. _Focus, Bo._ She turned back to Hale, positioning herself so that she had her back to Lauren and the techs. "Victim is Evony Fleurette Marquise. Age 31. The neighbor called it in. He said that he sees Ms. Marquise every morning on her way to work. He hasn't seen her since Monday, so he knocked. When he didn't get an answer, he called the police to come check it out."

Lauren walked over to the detectives and pulled a hospital mask from her face. "That smell can sure get to you! Ugh! I'm going to take the body back to the lab and make sure it's ready for autopsy in the morning. TOD appears to be approximately three days ago. That explains the smell. Her ring finger is missing. Looks like we may be looking for a serial killer after all. I'll know more tomorrow though. Call me if you need anything." She smiled at the pair and turned to leave. "Oh, Bo! Can you pick me up in a bit? I almost forgot I rode with you. If not, I can take a cab." Bo laughed. "Of course I'll take you home. We're headed to talk to the neighbor. I'll see you in an hour or so?" "Great! See you then!" Lauren headed off with the techs to transport the body to the lab. Bo loved to watch that woman walk away. The sway of her hips was hypnotizing. The way those jeans fit her ass made Bo almost forget where she was. She was going to have to get this under control, and fast.

XXXXXXXXX

The detectives didn't get much from the neighbor. He didn't know where she worked, but they could find that out easily enough tomorrow. He said that he hadn't seen anyone coming or going from the apartment, but he did point out the cameras in the hallway. Bo asked the guard to send the tapes for the last week to their office by the morning. At this point, she might as well go pick up Lauren and go home.

Meanwhile, Lauren had the body checked in, and all the paperwork was filed. She would do the autopsy first thing tomorrow. Now she just had to wait for Bo to come and get her. As she waited, her mind drifted. Earlier tonight Bo had seemed so serious. Lauren wondered what she hadn't wanted to talk to her about. Hopefully it wasn't something bad. Lauren hated to see Bo upset. It broke her heart. She wanted to just pull her in close and tell her everything would be ok. When she looked into Bo's eyes, the rest of the world melted away. Lauren felt like she could take on the world if she was by her side. But did Bo feel the same way? She was so scared to talk to her about it because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She just had to figure her feelings out.

Just then, a night shift officer named Crystal came in with an envelope. "Hey, Doc. This came for you earlier today, but they just now brought it down. I told them I'd make sure you got it." Lauren took the envelope from her, noticing that it hadn't been mailed. Crystal shuffled her feet a little before speaking up. "So I was wondering if you had plans this weekend... Uhm, I have tickets to see this comedian tomorrow. I thought maybe we could grab dinner first, maybe a drink..." Lauren looked up to see that Crystal was blushing and seemed very nervous. She thought of the best way to let her down gently. "I'm sorry, Crystal. We caught a case this weekend, so I'll likely be working tomorrow. I'm not sure when I will be done with things here at the lab. I'm flattered though." She smiled at the girl. Crystal offered a small smile in return. "It's ok. Maybe some other time. It was worth a shot, right?" She shrugged and turned to leave. "Have a good weekend." "You too, Crystal." Lauren turned back to her desk. Crystal was nice enough. Why couldn't she just say yes? Was she so hung up on Bo that she couldn't go on a simple date with the girl? She really needed to figure out what to do about this.

Her eyes fell on the envelope sitting on her desk. It simply said "Dr Lauren Lewis" on the front in black pen. Lauren wondered what she could possibly be getting at work. As she opened one end, several pictures fell out. She gasped when she saw them. The first was a photo of Rainer O'Reilly, bound and gagged, sitting on a chair. The second, a photo of him terrified as he bled onto the floor. There were many small cuts, but not nearly as many as his body contained now. These photos had to have come from the killer. There was no other explanation. Lauren immediately put on a pair of gloves before she touched anything else. She took a deep breath and moved the picture. The next photo was Evony Marquise. She also was bound and gagged, this time on a bed. There were no visible signs of trauma yet. Following this up was a photo of her body lying in a pool of blood, much like Rainer's. There were photos included of one other victim whose case Lauren was not familiar with. The first case had been worked by a different agency before the killer headed to Toronto. Police were just now starting to connect the dots. Lauren sighed deeply as she laid the last photo down. Why would the killer send these to her? What was the agenda? She picked up the enclosed letter and started reading.

_My dear Doctor Lewis, I hope this finds you well. I was watching you as you worked on the scene this morning. You look so stunning in your lab coat. I think I will keep it when I leave your body for the police. xo_

Lauren dropped the letter and gasped as she looked around the empty lab.

TBC...

**XXXXXXXXX**

**There you have it! What do you think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews already. I appreciate the love. :) I tried not to keep you waiting too long for this chapter. So without further ado, here's the next episode!**

**Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Bo was on her way back to pick up Lauren when her phone rang. She could hear the frantic blonde on the other end. "Lauren! Slow down! Talk to me! What happened?!" Bo sped the car up to get to the lab a little faster. She didn't like the sound of this. Lauren hardly ever panicked.

Lauren took a breath and tried to focus. Her eyes continued to scan the room every three seconds. "He was here, Bo! The killer left me a note here at work. He's going to come after me! Please hurry!" The normally clear headed doctor didn't know how to calm herself down. How had that note been left? Hadn't anyone noticed? How was she going to protect herself? The questions flowed through her head in a steady stream. She just needed to calm down. Bo would be here soon. "I'm in the lab. I'll see you soon."

She fussed around turning things off and gathering up paperwork, but Lauren's eyes shot to the door at the slightest noise. Finally, one of those noises was the stunning brunette. Lauren's breath hitched as she saw Bo and she felt like she was safer. There were tears in her eyes as Bo swept her into a hug. "Are you ok, Laur? The guards are checking tapes. We're going to get him. I promise. Please tell me you're ok." When Bo found the person threatening Lauren, she was going to seriously fuck up their world.

Lauren stayed wrapped up in Bo's arms longer than she probably needed to, but she was just enjoying the feeling. She knew they should get going, but she just wanted to enjoy it for another second. The brunette was pressed up against her, and Lauren wanted so badly to tell her how she felt. She just couldn't. Now was definitely not the time or place. "Let's get you home." Bo's breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine. Lauren looked up into Bo's eyes and asked softly, "Will you stay with me? I just don't want to be alone right now." Bo smiled at the blonde and put an arm around her shoulder. "Of course I'll stay."

XXXXXXXXX

Bo left Lauren in the car so she could talk to the officers parked in front of the house. "I want eyes on this house until we find the killer. Extra patrols through the whole neighborhood at least every hour. No one is getting near her, got me? I'm staying in the house with her. Radio if you need anything. Thanks guys." The officers nodded. This person had threatened one of their own. No one was taking it lightly.

As the ladies headed into the house, Bo armed the security system and conducted a sweep of every room. Lauren tagged along behind her, afraid to get too far away. She was scared. She had worked some messed up cases, but no one had ever directly threatened her before. It wasn't fair that she had to be afraid in her own home. At least she had Bo here to protect her.

"Is everything ok? I'm so tired. Can we go to bed?" Lauren thought about what might happen if she were to really take Bo to bed, and it caused a blush to rise up her neck. She hoped the detective was too focused to see it, but Bo was always paying attention. "It's all clear. Are you ok, Laur?" She was trying to read the look in Lauren's eyes, but it wasn't one she'd seen directed toward her before. She felt so much emotion coming from them, but she didn't want to assume that it meant what she hoped it did. Lauren nodded and headed back to her room. "I'm just going to get changed. I'll grab some clothes for you too. Uhm... I only have the one bed. You're welcome to sleep in there with me, I mean, if you don't want to have to sleep on the couch. It may be more comfortable if you have to stay a few days. It's up to you." Bo smiled at how cute Lauren was when she seemed nervous. It may be hard for her, but she would be more than happy to share the doctor's bed. "Maybe I should sleep with you. In your bed, I mean. Just to keep you safe, of course." What was going on with her right now? She laughed at how awkward she felt at this moment. Lauren smiled at the brunette, feeling just as awkward. "Ok then. I'll be right back." She spun around and left the kitchen.

Bo poked around the house while she was waiting, looking for any weak spots where the killer could hide outside the house. She jumped when she heard Lauren say her name, not realizing how tightly she had been wound. "Here you go." Lauren handed her a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. "I remembered that you said you get hot when you sleep, so I went with this. I hope it's ok." Bo smirked at her and said, "I usually just sleep naked, but I'm sure this will be fine." Lauren swallowed hard at the thought of Bo laying in the bed naked. Was she flirting with her? Maybe she was reading too much into things. Just because she wanted her to be naked didn't mean Bo wanted the same thing. She smiled back at the brunette. "Well ok then. I'll be in bed." She walked quickly back to the bedroom, looking back at Bo as she reached the doorway.

Bo let out the breath she'd been holding as Lauren walked away. What was this woman doing to her? There was a possible serial killer on the loose. She had to keep her head clear in order to protect her, but damn if that woman didn't make it hard to do. She had watched Lauren's reaction to the naked comment very closely. Maybe she shouldn't be so worried about telling Lauren how she felt after all. She chuckled to herself, changed clothes, and headed to bed. Lauren was already curled up on her side, so Bo slipped in next to her. She whispered good night, closed her eyes, and hoped that sleep would wash away the day.

XXXXXXXXX

Through the binoculars, it was possible to see in through the side window. Watching the two women flirting was painful. "Nice try, Bo, but Doctor Lewis will be mine." A smile appeared as Lauren walked down the hallway. Time to go home and get some sleep. There was so much to prepare.

XXXXXXXXX

Bo awoke as the morning sun shone through the window. Looking down at the woman curled into her, she smiled. Her fingers ran lightly through the soft blonde hair, stirring Lauren gently. When their eyes met, both women smiled softly. "Good morning," Bo whispered softly. "Good morning, yourself." She watched wide eyed as Lauren crawled on top of her, eyes full of desire. "Let's stop playing around, Bo. We both know what we want." She lowered herself onto the brunette and brought their lips together softly. The kiss was electric. Bo could feel every cell in her body coming to life. She plunged her fingers into Lauren's hair and pulled her body tightly against her own. The kiss had grown heated, tongues dancing like they had known each other forever. Lauren moaned into the kiss as her hips rolled down against Bo's, the heat coming off them both in waves. Bo's head was spinning as she felt Lauren's hand gliding down her stomach toward the one place she wanted it most. She nipped at Lauren's lower lip and groaned slightly as she felt her shorts being moved. She couldn't believe this was happening. Lauren pulled back a little and watched her lover close her eyes in anticipation. "Bo..."

"Bo? Is everything ok?" She opened her eyes to see Lauren looking at her intently. "You were groaning. Was it a nightmare?" It took Bo a second or two to realize it had been a dream. How was that possible? It had felt so real. In fact, she could still feel how wet she was for the blonde that she had been kissing moments ago. This was not fair. "Uhm... No. Not a nightmare. I'm good. I just have to use the restroom." She hopped out of bed, leaving the blonde with a puzzled look on her face. Lauren had woken early curled up into Bo's arms. When Bo didn't wake up right away, she had been content to stay there. Soon, however, the brunette had started twitching and groaning. She had been afraid Bo was having a bad dream, and she wanted to help ease her mind. She hoped that waking her up had been the right choice. She hadn't really expected her to bolt from the room.

A few minutes later, Bo came out of the bathroom. She had splashed some cold water on her face, hoping that would help cool down her raging libido. She had to face Lauren, after all. When she came back into the bedroom, Lauren was standing at her closet in pants and a bra. She appeared to be looking for a shirt to wear. "Sorry, Bo. I was going to make breakfast. I'll be out of your way soon." She smiled and turned back to the closet, pulling on the very next shirt she touched. She felt the brunette's eyes on her, and she didn't want to deal with what it was making her feel. "Get dressed. I'll see you in a few." Bo watched her walk out of the bedroom and fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXX

After breakfast and coffee, the women made it into the precinct. Bo left Lauren safely in the lab and headed off to find Hale. They needed to get a look at the evidence from yesterday. She found him looking at the tapes from Evony's building. "Morning, Hale. Any luck yet?" He looked up at Bo and gratefully took the offered coffee cup. "Morning. No luck yet, but I'm only looking at Monday afternoon so far. I'm guessing she should be home from work soon." They looked back to the screen and continued to fast forward, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

It took a little while, but they eventually found what they were looking for. The killer arrived on Monday night, approximately two hours after Evony got home. The figure was dressed in black, head to toe. Between the baseball cap and the hood on the jacket being up, the detectives weren't able to see the face. Also, it appears that this killer knew where the cameras were so there were no good angles. "Damn it!" Bo slammed her fist down on the table. "I was hoping we'd get something from the tapes." They watched as the killer pulled out a pair of black latex gloves and put them on before touching the door. That's where the powder came from. Bo sighed as the killer silently entered the apartment carrying a duffel bag. Fast forward to twenty-seven hours later. The killer leaves the same way they entered, head down, closing the door behind them. They appear to be wearing another pair of gloves. "So much for getting prints," Hale sighs. "Maybe CSU found something."

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Lauren is trying to focus. She's upset that they won't let her do the autopsy, but it's understandable. CSU has the letter to look for prints, but she knows they won't find anything. This killer is too smart. She finally decides to go over Rainer's file again and see if she missed something earlier. She heads up to the squad room to check out the board with the detectives. Maybe if they brainstorm together, something will pop out at them.

"Hey, Bo. Hale." Lauren smiled tightly as she walked toward the frowning detectives. "Not having much luck?" She pulled a chair up to the table across from the pair. "Not yet." Hale shook his head gently. "We're going to find something though. We just have to keep looking." Lauren picked up the folder with Rainer's information and started flipping through it. Bo noticed that her hands looked a little shaky. "How's it going downstairs, Doc? Have they found anything on the bodies?" Maybe they would have better luck.

Lauren shook her head. "Not much. The cuts are all superficial and peri-mortem. Cause of death on Rainer was exsanguination. The carotid artery was partially transected. Once the cut was made, it likely took about a minute for him to bleed out." Bo looked at Lauren as she described the autopsy results. She was so clinical about it, and Bo hoped it wasn't because she didn't want to think about this psycho coming after her. Bo was certainly thinking about it enough for the both of them. Lauren continued on. "The killer knew what they were doing. I think we're looking for someone with medical experience. None of the cuts came close to hitting anything major. The burns are mostly first and second degree. None of them were serious enough to send him into shock. If they had cut too deep or too close to any other major arteries or veins, he would have died before they were ready. This was very deliberate." Lauren took a second to close her eyes and take a deep breath before moving on. "The bruising appears to have happened early in the day. We did find evidence on his wrists that prove he was restrained at some point. Looking at everything together, this is what I see. He was attacked and knocked out with a blow to the head. There's a knot at the base of his skull. Then he was tied up to the bed. The majority of the small cuts were made there. Much of the bleeding was stopped by cauterizing the wounds. I believe that the intent was to inflict large amounts of pain rather than to cause blood loss. The amount of blood found on the bed indicates that the bleeding was mostly superficial. I believe he was beaten, cut, and burned all while tied to that bed. I don't know what the killer wanted, but it seems as if Rainer had something he wanted. Information, some kind of item... I don't know. But this type of torture usually has a purpose other than sport. If it was for sport, this guy is sicker than we think."

Bo had been looking at the photos from the crime scene as Lauren described what had happened. There was no way in hell she was letting this guy near the doctor. She closed her eyes briefly, making a silent vow to do whatever was necessary to catch him. "So, you said there were drugs found in his system. What about those?" She looked up to meet Lauren's eyes, and she could see the fear lurking in them. "Yes. The tox screen showed evidence of atropine and epinephrine in his blood. Hospitals use these drugs to kickstart the heart when it's not beating regularly. It's possible that he had experienced too much trauma and was going into shock at some point. The drugs would have brought him screaming back to consciousness. It would have allowed the killer to continue playing his sick game longer." Lauren closed her eyes and sighed. "What else do we know about him that might help?" She hoped there was something that might help lead them in the right direction.

Hale took the lead. "He was a chef at a place called Churchill's. Odd little restaurant around the corner from his house. Turns out he had been dating the manager. She seems harmless. The thing is, it didn't sound like he had any enemies. She said he was sweet and mostly kept to himself. We haven't found anything yet to link him with the other victims." Lauren smiled slightly as she ventured through her memories. "I know that place, actually. I used to go there quite often. They serve the most amazing crepes. When we would get off a case late and I was hungry, I'd go there to unwind a little. He was the chef? I don't remember him. But I guess I didn't really see the chef much..." She shook her head slightly to clear it. "Do we have any other evidence?"

Bo sighed as she glanced at the folder. "Not really. There is no clear sign of what someone would want from him. He's not rich. There's nothing of extreme value in his place and no sign of anything like that missing. If the killer was trying to get something from him, it must have been information. We just don't know what kind of information it would be." She looked at Hale, and his eyes reflected the fear she had too. What if this was just for fun? If they don't know what the killer is looking for, they don't know how to find him or even where to look.

Lauren set down the last photo she had been looking at and stood up. "Ok. Well, I think I'm going to let you guys get back to work. I'll look over the autopsy report when I get it and let you know if I find anything else." She smiled softly and walked out of the room. Bo shook her head in frustration. She had to figure out how to stop this guy before he got close to Lauren, and she had to keep her feelings under control. There was no need to complicate things further.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been two days, and there were no new leads. There were also no new bodies, so Bo figured maybe it wasn't all bad. The officers had been working on Evony's background. She had been a barista at a coffee shop downtown. The detectives found out that she had a serious girlfriend who was on a month long missionary trip in Africa. She was due to come back next week. There was no sign of anything valuable missing in her apartment and no signs of anything the killer might have wanted from her. The detectives were starting to think that this guy really did just enjoy the game. CSU had done what they could, but there wasn't much to work with. The blood spatter patterns showed that she was tortured while tied to the bed, but the cut that eventually killed her took place in the living room. Over half of the bones in her body had been broken. The burns were slightly more serious than on the other victim, but there wasn't anything to indicate that this was intentional. The same drugs were also found in this victim. They had run out of leads on where the drugs might have come from. Every hospital, trauma center, and EMT vehicle had these drugs. There had been two thefts reported in the last six months, but neither of them had any leads. The burglars had stolen atropine, epinephrine, pain medications, and other miscellaneous supplies. They couldn't say for sure that this was the killer. In both instances, the video cameras were turned off or not working on the night of the theft, and the police hadn't been able to track down any serious suspects.

Yesterday, a florist had delivered a dozen roses to Lauren at the lab. The note was handwritten in the same script as the first letter had been. "My dear Doctor Lewis, I will be seeing you again soon. xo" The team had been unable to find anything. The flowers had been ordered online from an untraceable IP address. Payment had been wired from an account that they traced back to the Cayman Islands and then it disappeared. It was getting incredibly frustrating to run into one dead end after another.

Bo looked over the file again and sighed deeply. There must be something that they were missing. She had to find it. She had continued staying at Lauren's place, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could do that without talking to the beautiful doctor. She invaded Bo's every waking thought. Sometimes it was related to her protection, but more often, the brunette was eating dinner and wondering what those soft lips would feel like against hers. Would Lauren taste as delicious as she imagined? Bo felt herself blush every time their eyes met at the house as she imagined saying all of the things she wanted so badly to tell Lauren. She wanted to be open about her feelings, but she knew that there was too much going on already. As soon as they caught this guy, she was going to come clean to Lauren. She couldn't keep it bottled up inside any longer.

Hale's voice brought the brunette out of her daydream. "I'm heading home, Bo. There's nothing else we can do today, and it's late. I hate how quiet it's been. It feels like something is coming, but I don't know what or when, so I can't stop it." He sighed deeply. "Take Lauren home. Try to get some rest. We'll look things over with fresh eyes tomorrow." He patted her on the shoulder and walked toward the door. "Good night, Hale. I'll see you tomorrow." Bo picked up her phone and texted Lauren to let her know she was on the way. Maybe they could grab a bite to eat on the way home. It felt so nice to think of Lauren's house as home, even if she hoped it wouldn't be too much longer. She wanted this ordeal to be over, even if she was enjoying the extra time with her best friend. She grabbed her jacket and headed down to the lab.

XXXXXXXXX

Dinner was a little quieter than usual tonight. Bo knew that Lauren was worried, but tonight she seemed a little different. Every time their eyes met, she looked back at her food. Bo couldn't tell if she wanted to talk or to be left alone. "Lauren, you have to eat. You barely touched your sesame chicken. Do you want me to make you something else?" The blonde met Bo's eyes, and the tears started to fall. "No, thank you. I'm not really hungry tonight. I think maybe I'll just have a glass of wine and go take a bath." Bo's heart skipped a beat at the mention of a bath. Lauren was going to the other room and getting naked. She could handle this, right? "That sounds like a good idea. Uhm... Holler if you need me, ok? I'll clean up dinner and do a security sweep." Bo rose from the table and picked up the plates. She smiled softly at Lauren and walked to the sink. After she heard Lauren walk out of the room, she let her shoulders fall and her eyes close. She couldn't keep watching the effect this guy was having on Lauren. How was she going to find him?

Bo was halfway back across the kitchen when Lauren came padding into the room. She had on a robe and apparently nothing else. Bo's eyes roamed up the beautiful legs that went on for days. She noticed the way the robe was tied loosely and barely covered the breasts she so longed to touch. She followed the curve of Lauren's neck up to her sculpted jaw. What she wouldn't give to kiss her way along that jawline... To those beautiful, pouty lips. Just then, Bo realized that Lauren was smirking at her. Shit! How long have I been staring at her?! Bo wanted to crawl into a hole. Lauren walked toward her slowly. "See something you like?" Oh my god! Did she seriously just say that? Lauren chuckled slightly. "Uhm... Just kidding. I forgot my glass of wine. Is everything ok?"

Bo swallowed hard. Did those words seriously just come out of her mouth? Lauren was looking at her. Say something, Bo! "Lauren, I think maybe I should go. I don't know if I can really protect you anymore. It might be better to get someone else to stay here. I'm too distracted, and if I slip up, you could be killed. I don't know if I can keep doing this." She closed her eyes as the shorter blonde woman moved directly in front of her. The smell of Lauren's lavender and vanilla bubble bath invaded Bo's senses. She felt Lauren's hand on her arm, and something inside her just snapped. "What? No! Bo, no one can protect me like you. You know me better than anyone. And you're a great detective. I need you, Bo!" Her voice broke at the thought of the brunette leaving tonight. "Please don't go. I need you here with me. What makes you think you can't protect me?"

Bo looked up to meet Lauren's soft amber eyes and took a deep breath. "Because, Lauren... I'm in love with you." She held her breath and waited for the doctor's reaction.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there you have it! As always, please let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and all the kind words. I love to hear your feedback. :)**

**Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lauren stood staring at Bo, allowing her brain to soak up what she had just heard. She had wanted for so long to hear those words from her best friend. She couldn't find the words to tell Bo how she felt. After a few seconds, Bo began to worry. Maybe Lauren's silence meant that she didn't feel the same. Maybe she was trying to figure out how to let her down gently. Bo lowered her eyes to look at her hands. She had to say this, but she didn't want to watch the blonde reject her. "Lauren, it's ok if you don't feel the same. I just couldn't keep it inside anymore. You're all I think about. When you smile at me, the whole world brightens. Sleeping in bed with you the last few days has been so hard. Lying next to you all night, wanting to hold you close and comfort you…"

Her words were interrupted by Lauren's lips crashing into hers. It took her a second to react, shocked that this was happening. It was as if time had stopped. She kissed her back eagerly, but before she knew it, Lauren had pulled away and was holding a hand to her lips. "I'm sorry, Bo. I just…" Now it was the blonde's turn to be bashful. "Please stay with me. I need you here. I know that you can still protect me." She watched Bo's eyes flick down from her eyes to her lips and back up. "Besides, I want you to stay. We should talk." She leaned in and kissed Bo softly. "Let me just go get dressed. Do you want to have a glass of wine with me?" Bo smiled softly. "Of course. Meet you in the living room?" Lauren nodded and walked into the bedroom. Bo couldn't stop the smile that spread to her face.

XXXXXXXXX

Lauren had kissed that detective! Didn't she know that they were meant to be together? Dropping the binoculars into a small duffel bag, the shadowy figure retreated to a blacked out car and drove off quickly. They would pay for this…

XXXXXXXXX

Lauren strolled back into the living room with a new sense of confidence. She didn't have to wonder anymore if Bo felt the same way she did. When she was thinking about those beautiful lips, it was nice to know that the brunette was doing the same thing. She made eye contact and smiled as she walked over to the couch and sat down facing the beautiful detective. "So…" She laughed at how awkward she felt at this moment. She shouldn't be so nervous. After all, Bo was her best friend. If she should be comfortable around anyone, it would be her. She leaned forward and took Bo's hand in her own. Both women smiled at how right it felt.

Looking up into the blonde's soft eyes, Bo felt her insides melt. "Can I kiss you again? Then we can talk about anything you want. " Lauren smiled at how adorable this woman was. She nodded and leaned in slowly. Their lips met, softly this time. There was so much emotion behind this kiss. Bo leaned in to the kiss and brought her hand up to feel Lauren's soft skin. Nothing in the world existed in this moment except for the two of them. Bo felt the warmth spread through her body, and she thought that she could die happy. She pulled away slowly, not wanting to stop but also not wanting to go too fast. She opened her eyes to see Lauren biting her bottom lip gently. "I've wondered what that would feel like, but I had no idea how good it could be." Bo blushed at the compliment and leaned her head against her hand on the back of the couch. "Agreed. I could do that all night long." Bo smiled at the beautiful blonde in front of her. "But maybe we should take it a little bit slow. I don't want to rush things with you. I want to take our time." Lauren squeezed Bo's hand and chuckled softly. "Get to know each other better? Bo, you know me better than anyone. You know what I order when we get Chinese. You know how to calm me down when I get upset about a case. You know how to cheer me up when I'm feeling sad. You know ME." Lauren smiled sweetly. "But if you want to take it slow, we can do that too." The blonde's thumb was tracing small circles on her hand, and it was so relaxing. Like this was a normal date night and she wasn't trying to keep someone from killing her best friend. "I do know you, but I want to know all of you. I want to know what you feel like snuggled up on my chest when we watch a movie. I want to know what it feels like to hold your hand when we go to dinner. I want to know what it feels like to wake up with you in my arms." She leaned in toward Lauren's ear so her breath was on the blonde's neck. "But I do want to know what you sound like when you come completely undone for me." She kissed the soft skin of Lauren's neck and slid back to her side of the couch.

Lauren could not believe what she had just heard. And the things it made her feel... She wanted to come undone underneath Bo. She wanted to memorize every inch of the brunette's beautiful body with her hands and then again with her mouth. It took a moment to realize that her eyes were closed and Bo hadn't said another word. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the beautiful smile that melted her heart. "Sorry, I uhm..." Bo smiled wider, knowing exactly what she had done to the blonde.

"But I don't want to rush into anything. You're my best friend, Lauren, and I don't want to lose that. I want to see what we could be, but I'm just a little scared. You make me feel so many things. It's cheesy, but you make me want to be a better person. I feel like I should be the woman that you deserve." She looked at their joined hands resting on her leg, and it made her heart flutter. Lauren gave her hand a small squeeze. "You're an incredible woman, Bo. You do incredible work and help so many people. I know you've always got my back, no matter what. You're probably a better woman than I deserve, honestly." The women stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren softly. "I think we're going to have to agree to disagree on this one." She smiled, and then she laughed at the fact that she couldn't stop smiling. "Let's call it an early night and go to bed, ok? It's been an emotional day." She stood up and pulled Lauren to her feet. The blonde placed another kiss on those soft lips she'd been looking at. "Sounds amazing."

XXXXXXXXX

Across town, a dark car was cruising slowly down the street. Fists slammed hard on the steering wheel. That bitch detective was going to suffer. She didn't get to have Lauren. Seeing the man of the hour walking down the street, the car pulled over to the curb, and the lights went out.

XXXXXXXXX

Bo slid into bed next to Lauren. "Uhm... Maybe I should sleep on the couch. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I just..." Lauren silenced her with a kiss. "There's no pressure, Bo. I'll be more comfortable with you here than knowing that you're all the way out there." She moved her body closer to the warm brunette and placed another soft kiss on her lips. "We'll just sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She snuggled down into the blankets and laid her head on Bo's shoulder. As the brunette's arm curled around her, she felt as if all was right with the world, and just for a moment, she forgot about the case and all the other reasons that Bo was there in her bed.

XXXXXXXXX

This victim didn't make it home. There was too much pent up anger at that damn cocky detective, and it had to be released somehow. This attack was just as brutal, but it happened so quickly. When everything was done, the killer wiped off the knife, walked out to the car, and sped away.

XXXXXXXXX

Lauren had been awake for a few minutes, but she had just been enjoying the view. She couldn't believe that last night had happened. _Did this mean that they were together now? Was Bo her girlfriend?_ Just then, the brunette's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled softly at Lauren. "Hey, you," she whispered. God, her morning voice was even sexier. Lauren didn't know how slow they were going to be able to take things, but she was content for now to wake up like this every day. "My god, you're beautiful." She closed her eyes and cringed at how lame that sounded. Bo leaned up and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She smiled at the blonde and pulled her closer against her body. "I know there's a lot going on, Lauren. But in this moment, I am so very happy. When you kissed me last night, it felt like I had gotten everything I had ever wanted. It had been right here in front of me the whole time. Waking up like this, just holding you... This feels so perfect. I don't ever want it to end." Lauren was smiling down at Bo, thinking how adorable she was when she opened up and let her soft side out. "Well, we can stay for a while. But then we'll need food. And we have to go to work. And you'll probably get bored with me just laying in bed all day." She laughed as Bo flipped her over on the bed so that she was staring up at those beautiful eyes. She could happily get lost in those eyes. Bo leaned down and kissed her softly. "I could never get bored with you." She placed tiny little kisses along Lauren's neck up to her ear. "Especially not in bed." She saw the blush creep up Lauren's neck as she pushed at the brunette playfully.

Just then, Bo's phone rang. She frowned at the caller ID when she saw it was Hale. "We're not finished here." She kissed Lauren quickly and got out of the bed as she answered the call. "Dennis." The women looked at each other and started grabbing clothes.

XXXXXXXXX

Hale and Tamsin were standing outside a barricade when the pair got to the scene. Bo was immediately pissed off that they weren't inside the building. "Hale! What are you doing standing out here? You have to protect the scene until CSU gets here!" When she saw the way he looked, her heart sank. "What's going on, Hale? Talk to me." He took a shaky breath to prolong the inevitable. He really didn't want to say this out loud. "It's Dyson, Bo. He's dead." Bo gasped and closed her eyes as the words sunk in. "What? How? Did you see him?" This all felt surreal.

Dyson had been Bo's first partner when she moved to Toronto. They had been friends then, good friends even. They made a great team and had the highest closure rate in the precinct. Then he had fallen for her, and it ruined everything. They dated briefly, but Bo didn't feel as deeply for him as he felt for her. They started bickering at work and stopped being the team they once were. When they broke up, he asked for a new partner. Now they talked as little as possible. Hale was his best friend, so Bo went through him whenever possible. The whole situation was part of why Bo had been trying to hide her feelings for Lauren. She didn't want to ruin another friendship and not be able to work with her anymore. But the feelings were just too strong. There was no hiding this time.

Hale was shaking his head. "It's bad. I think it's the same killer. The trauma to his body looked similar, but you could tell they were hurried. The thing is, he isn't missing his finger. Maybe they didn't have time. I only got a few minutes on the scene before the other detectives got here and kicked me out. They won't let us in since he's one of ours." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I guess we can go. There isn't really anything for us to do here." Lauren looked silently at Bo and shook her head. "No, we'll stay. We can still be here for him, even if we can't investigate the case." Bo smiled softly and offered a small nod in Lauren's direction.

Tamsin looked at the group of friends and shrugged. "Fine. You guys stay. I'm taking the day off. I'll be at the gym if you need me." She turned and walked quickly to her car. She didn't want to stay with them anyway.

Lauren leaned over and bumped her shoulder against Bo's. "You ok?" She looked up into sad eyes and felt her heart breaking. Dyson worked with all of them, but she knew this would hit Bo the hardest. "I mean, I know you're not ok. I just meant, do you need anything? We can go if you want. I just figured you'd want to stay. Or I can go if you want me to." She knew that she was rambling, but she just couldn't stop. Bo reached out and put her hand on Lauren's arm. Both women softened at the contact. "It's ok, Lauren. I'm ok. I'd rather you stay with me. Besides, I can't look out for you if you aren't here." She looked deep into those soft eyes that she loved so much, and her heart warmed. "Let's just get out of here. We're not helping anyone by standing around doing nothing." She told Hale to call if he heard anything, and the girls headed back to the car. As they pulled away, Lauren took Bo's hand in hers.

XXXXXXXXX

After making a few stops, they headed back to Lauren's house. The captain had told them not to come in until he called them since they couldn't do anything on Dyson's case. It would be easier for Bo to protect the doctor if they were locked in the house where the police had a perimeter set up. Lauren had suggested that they get some snack foods at the store and go watch some Netflix. This way, Bo wouldn't have to worry about her, and maybe she could focus on something besides this new development. Lauren had to admit, she was also trying to distract herself a little by staying at home with her personal bodyguard. She was downright scared at this point. Dyson was a good cop. He'd been on the streets for years before he made detective, so he knew how to defend himself. If this guy could get to Dyson, she wouldn't be much of a fight. She decided that she would start carrying her gun when they left the house. This wasn't an idle threat anymore. Things were getting a little too close to home.

Bo was busy getting snacks ready. She had brought some clothes over after the first night so she could at least be comfortable. Today she had opted for a baggy pair of sweats and a black tank top. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail, showing off her slender neck. When Lauren came out of the bedroom, she stopped in her tracks. She just looked at Bo, trying to memorize every detail of the way she looked right at this moment. Her arms were perfectly sculpted. The tank top didn't hide much, and Lauren could see the fabric pulling tightly against her abs. She imagined kissing her way up that stomach, across that beautiful neck, to those soft lips. She realized that was biting her lip again, and she tried to shake it off before Bo noticed. Lauren was a very logical person. She knew that part of the lust she was feeling was a natural reaction to grief. However, part of it was just her true desires coming out now that their feelings had been revealed. If Bo wanted to take it slow, she could take it slow.

Walking over to the brunette, Lauren placed a soft kiss on her muscular shoulder and wrapped her arm around the woman's stomach, pulling her in close. "Are you ready?" She almost whispered the words into Bo's back. She meant this question in more ways than one, but she supposed movie night would work for now. Bo turned around and slid her arms around the blonde's waist. "Absolutely." She leaned down and gave Lauren a gentle kiss. As the kiss deepened, both women could feel the heat rising. Lauren's tongue slid along Bo's lip, searching for the contact they both craved. As their tongues finally met, Lauren let out a soft moan that had Bo losing her mind. This sexy woman was finally in her arms, and it felt perfect. Lauren pressed her body up against Bo, who was already leaning against the counter. The pressure caused both women to smile into the kiss, and Bo pulled the blonde into her arms even tighter. The kisses grew more passionate until lack of oxygen forced them apart. Resting her forehead against Lauren's, Bo felt at peace. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "That was amazing. Lauren, you're just incredible." She blushed at how corny she was being, which Lauren thought was adorable. Taking her hand, the blonde picked up the bowl of popcorn and led her over to the couch.

After much debate over what to watch, they settled on a romantic comedy. Keeping the mood light was a great idea. Lauren snuggled in next to Bo with a smile and dug into the popcorn. Feeling adventurous, she decided to feed the brunette a piece. This resulted in Bo taking the finger into her mouth, which drove Lauren wild. Bo smiled at the resulting look and pulled her in closer. They watched most of the movie this way, laughing at the funny parts and enjoying the company.

About halfway through the movie, Lauren grabbed the remote and paused it. She turned to the brunette, who had a questioning look on her face. The words just tumbled out of her. "I love you, Bo. I know I didn't tell you last night, but I was just so overwhelmed. I think I've loved you for a long time, but I wouldn't allow myself to acknowledge it. I can't face the thought of someone else getting to have you in their arms like this or being the one to make you smile so brightly. This is going to sound dumb, but will you be my girlfriend?" Bo lifted Lauren's hand and placed a soft kiss on her fingers. "Of course I will be your girlfriend. I love you. I'm not going anywhere." The women smiled at each other. Lauren leaned into the brunette's inviting arms. She let out a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding. "I know that was weird timing. It's just, this whole thing has me really thinking about things. Things like what I want in life. I want to feel alive, you know? Make the most of things. No one is guaranteed a tomorrow. Look at Dyson. He was one of us. If this guy can get to Dyson, he can get to me, Bo." She felt Bo's arms pull her in even tighter and a kiss being pressed to the top of her head. "Well, he'll have to go through me first. And I'm not going down without one hell of a fight. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I promise." Staring into the blonde's beautiful eyes, Bo knew how hopelessly in love she was. She placed a soft kiss on Lauren's lips, and they settled back in for the movie. Bo held her girlfriend close, and their hands found each other as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

XXXXXXXXX

Across town, Hale was talking to his some of his old contacts from the academy. He wanted to see the files on Dyson's murder. Something big was going on here, and he was going to figure out how to stop it. This kill was so fast. There had to be some mistakes. Maybe there would be fingerprints. Or DNA. There had to be something. His buddy told him that the files would be in his email as soon as he had access to them. Hale shook his hand and left with a frown on his face.

XXXXXXXXX

Watching the third movie of the day, Bo was getting restless. They had taken a break for lunch and made some sandwiches. Now it was late afternoon, and Bo was really having trouble relaxing. Having her girlfriend's hand tracing circles on her thigh was certainly not helping. She smiled at the thought. Lauren was her girlfriend. Feeling a little frisky, she decided to tease the blonde just a little bit. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Lauren's neck, nipping softly at the exposed skin. She could hear Lauren's breath catch when she did it, which was exactly what she was going for. She had dreamed about Lauren for so long. Maybe it was time she step up and make a move. They both wanted to do something to feel alive today. Before Lauren even knew what was happening, Bo was straddling her lap and kissing her passionately. Lauren's hands grabbed onto Bo's hips and pulled her even closer as the kiss grew more heated. She was focused on absolutely nothing except the sexy woman on top of her. She slid her hands up underneath the tank top and felt the soft skin inviting her in. Bo pressed into her harder as she ran her fingers through the long, blonde hair. She tore her mouth free to lean down and kiss Lauren's exposed neck, resulting in soft moans from the doctor. When she felt lips on her collarbone working their way lower, Lauren ran her nails down Bo's back. She pulled the tank top up over Bo's head to reveal a lacy black bra that she was not expecting. She grinned as her hands drifted to the woman's toned stomach, and she felt the muscles twitch at the touch. Bo was quickly losing control of the situation. She felt Lauren's lips on the tops of her breasts, and she felt her arousal growing exponentially. There was no longer any desire to go slowly. She wanted Lauren, now.

Lauren's tongue was tracing the curve of Bo's neck. Her hands cupped both breasts, and her thumbs ran gently over the hardened nipples. She felt hands tugging at her shirt and pulled away long enough to allow it to be pulled over her head. Bo looked down at the lithe body of her girlfriend and committed the image to her memory forever. Lauren's kiss swollen lips, her eyes dark with arousal... Bo knew she would never tire of seeing this. Lauren reached up to grab her face and pull her into another heated kiss. The women broke apart when they heard Bo's phone ringing. There was no way Bo was answering that call. She was too wrapped up in this moment. She leaned back down, but Lauren stopped her gently. "Shouldn't you answer that? What if it's about the case?" Lauren's voice was suddenly filled with worry as reality came crashing down around them. They weren't just two women enjoying a relaxing day at home. They were hiding from a deranged killer. Bo was essentially her bodyguard for the time being. Lauren handed Bo her phone and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. She had a grip on Bo's hips so that she would at least stay on her lap. Maybe the phone call wouldn't be important.

Bo's face fell as she talked to Hale. He had received the file, and he was on his way to Lauren's with his laptop so they could go over it. When she hung up the phone, she emitted a low growl that made Lauren smile slightly. She was just so cute when she was frustrated. She stood up from the couch and pulled Lauren in for a hug, the skin contact making both women moan softly in spite of the situation. "It's going to be ok, Laur. Hale said there is some evidence this time. Whatever made this guy so mad, it's a good thing. Now maybe we'll be able to get some leads." She pulled back slightly and looked into the soft eyes staring back at her. "No one is going to hurt you. I promise. I will do whatever I have to in order to protect you." She slid her hands down the blonde's sides and looked down at the nearly topless body against her. "I look forward to continuing this at a more appropriate time." She smiled softly at Lauren and leaned in for a quick kiss. Both women threw on their shirts, fixed their hair, and fidgeted while they waited for Hale.

XXXXXXXXX

When Bo opened the door, the first thing she noticed was how worn out Hale looked. It had been a long, rough day. She led him to the dining room so they could set up the laptop. Hale looked around the room and then back at Bo. "Where's Lauren? The house is secure right?" Bo cleared her throat as she pulled out the laptop and fidgeted with the power cord. "She's uhm..." Just then, Lauren came strolling in the room. "Sorry! I'm right here! I was just in the other room. I had to uhm... clean up..." She looked right at Bo when she said this last part and smiled when the detective realized what she had meant. Bo clenched her thighs together, hoping to dull the arousal that had just come roaring back to life. Now was so not the time for this, but it seemed that she was powerless to stop her body from responding to Lauren. "All good then?" She locked eyes with the blonde and smiled slightly. "Yep. All good." Lauren smiled back and sat down next to Hale. "When is the autopsy? Is there anything I can look at?" Lauren was anxious to help with something. She felt useless not being able to get into the lab and look at the case files. She wanted to get a look at Dyson's autopsy report at least. That would have to do for today. Hale slid over a folder. "I printed it out for you, Doc. They did it as soon as the body was back in the lab. Toxicology won't be back until tomorrow probably, but I'm guessing the whole thing is different than we've seen from this guy." She started looking over the pages intently as the detectives started looking at the computer.

Bo took a deep breath as Hale opened his email. "We're going to get this fucker. None of the vics deserved it, but why Dyson? He never did anything hurtful to anyone." He turned to look at Bo. "Sorry, I'm just a little on edge. We have to find something. We've got to stop this before anyone else gets hurt. I haven't looked at these yet. I just couldn't do it alone." Bo put her hand over his and nodded her head. "We'll stop him, Hale. Show me what we've got." She steeled herself to see the crime scene photos. She told herself that it wasn't Dyson. It was just another victim. She had seen this before.

The scene was brutal. The body was laying on its back just inside the door of an abandoned warehouse. There was blood spatter everywhere. Based on the spray patterns, the killer had pulled the knife roughly out of the body several times. The carotid had again been sliced. The spray reached easily eight to ten feet up the wall. Judging from the photos, he had bled out like the previous victims. His hands looked mangled like the bones had been shattered. The body looked as if it had been beaten, but it was hard to tell how much with the clothes still on. The autopsy photos would show more. Bo took a deep breath and stopped scrolling through the crime scene. "This is definitely different from the first murders. This one looks more violent and angry. Before, it was always very calculated. Everything seemed to be planned out. This looks like a crime of opportunity. Maybe he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It just doesn't feel like a coincidence." Hale shook his head softly. The women had never seen him this upset before, but he also seemed very determined to catch the guy. "There was a note from the killer. They found it off to the side. Lauren, you probably need to look at this one." He clicked on the next photo. There was a heart drawn on the floor in blood. The letters "LL" were in the middle. Sitting atop the bloody message was a small, folded up piece of paper. Lauren recognized the handwriting from the other notes she had gotten. She put a hand over her mouth as Hale scrolled to the next photo. The CSU techs had opened it up in order to document the contents. The note was scrawled on a page torn from a doctor's prescription pad. Lauren's eyes shot to Bo as she read the words.

_My dearest Doctor Lewis, you can thank your little girlfriend for this case. You are mine. She doesn't deserve to have you. Detective Thornwood was her warning to back the fuck off. Next time it will be her instead. I hope she gets the message. xo_

Hale turned to the doctor with a puzzled look on his face. "Lauren, what does this mean? You have a girlfriend?" Lauren nodded slowly, not knowing what to do. "Who is she? We need to go get her in protective custody before this guy finds her!" Bo looked into Lauren's tearful eyes and spoke up. "I'm right here." Hale looked between the two women and closed his eyes. This changed things.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! As always, please let me know what you think. :)**

**Just a heads up... I have finals this next week, so it may be longer than a week before I update. I promise I will get it to you though! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long delay. I'm all finished up with finals now and trying to get back on track with this one. Thank you for all the reviews. I really enjoy seeing what you're thinking about the story. :)**

**Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sitting between the two women uncomfortably, Hale let the conversation sink in. "So... When did this happen? And why didn't you guys tell me? I would have supported you both." He turned to Bo and looked her in the eyes. "You're my partner and a very good friend. I just want you to be happy. If Lauren makes you happy, then I'm all for it." Bo reached over and put her hand on his. "She does. But this just happened yesterday. I've wanted to be with her for a long time, but I just couldn't talk to her about it. This whole situation made me reevaluate priorities. But we haven't even figured things out for ourselves yet. We certainly haven't told anyone else about it. You would have been first."

By this point, all three of them were wearing puzzled looks on their faces. Hale spoke up first. "So if you haven't told anyone, and it just happened yesterday, how would this guy know?" Lauren gasped as she realized what must have happened. "Oh my god! He's been watching us!" She pointed to the high window at the side of the kitchen. "If there was a way to look in that window, he'd be able to see us here in the kitchen. It's where we were last night when I kissed her." The doctor blushed slightly at the admission in front of Hale. He spoke up, realizing the problem. "It's high enough up that he couldn't be close to the house though. He would have to be on top of something. I'll have a couple patrol officers look for somewhere that might give a view through this window. Then, while they do a search, we'll finish looking at these files. Bo, will you cover that window while I call them?"

Lauren hung her head in her hands while Bo pulled the blinds closed tightly. She didn't know how to process the emotions she was having. She couldn't stand knowing that someone was watching her, for who knows how long, in her own home. This was supposed to be her safe place. Her first kiss with Bo was supposed to be something sacred, only to be shared between the two of them. Now it felt tainted. Bo cupped her cheek softly and lifted her head so their eyes met. Lauren hadn't noticed the tears falling until she felt Bo gently wiping them away. "Lauren, baby, I am so sorry this is happening. I promise you, we will catch this guy and I will make him pay for what he's done. I'm not giving up on us just because some nut job told me to. I only just got a chance with you." She reached down and laced their fingers together. How could this be happening? They had to find something to use against this guy. Bo couldn't just sit by and watch what it was doing to Lauren. Her breath caught as she felt Lauren lean in and kiss her gently. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her in for a tight hug. They stayed that way until Hale came back into the kitchen.

Taking in the scene before him, Hale was conflicted. He knew that Bo had a thing for Lauren. She would never admit it, but he had seen the way she looked at the doctor when she thought no one was looking. The thing was, he remembered what had happened with Dyson. What if that happened again? And would Bo be able to protect Lauren with her emotions in the way? He should have said something when they first put a detail on Lauren's house. He felt like there wasn't much he could do now though. Clearing his throat, he entered the room as the women pulled apart. "Patrol is checking out the area. Let's go over the rest of this file, ok?" He sat down next to Bo and took a deep breath.

Lauren spoke up. "I've already noticed some anomalies with the autopsy. He was beaten severely, just like the other victims. The report mentions bruising over much of his body, concentrated on his torso. Almost all of his ribs are broken, along with his collarbone, several vertebrae, and both arms. He also has a fractured skull. Judging from the photos, the killer kicked him repeatedly while wearing some type of boot or hard shoe. None of the marks are clear enough to identify a type though." She flipped to another set of photos. Seeing the detective's face, the trio was silent for a moment. Lauren was reminded that this wasn't just another case. This was Dyson. She felt Bo's hand squeeze her knee gently, and she shook her head to clear it. "Sorry. I uhm... There is a puncture mark on his neck. It's noted in the report, and they sent a swab to toxicology. It will likely match what's in his blood stream. I believe he was injected with some kind of drug to sedate him and then carried into the warehouse nearby. The cuts are less precise this time. It looks like two of them hit major veins. That may have been intentional, I guess. They ruled cause of death as exsanguination caused by complete transection of the carotid. Based on what I have, he would have bled out very quickly. This kill looks so much more violent than the other ones. He was definitely angry." She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Turning to look at the detectives, she noticed how upset they were. She wanted to get this over with. Hopefully there was more useful evidence in Hale's emailed files. "What else did you guys find?"

Bo wiped her eyes and turned the laptop so Lauren could see as well. "It looks like possibly a different knife was used altogether. The lab will try to identify the type of weapon based on the wound patterns, so hopefully that will give us something. Evidence logs show that there were trace fibers found on his clothing. Analysis on those may give us something, too." Hale continued to scroll through the pages in the file. The note was being run through the lab for fingerprints and handwriting analysis. Nothing had come up on the other notes, but they'd run it just in case. Looking at the last page of the CSU paperwork, Hale's face lit up. "They found a footprint near the doorway! It says the lab took molds and collected the trace evidence that could have come from the sole of the shoe the killer was wearing. Maybe this will give us somewhere to start looking. Also, it looks like he was dragged by his arms into the warehouse, rather than carried. There are drag marks going through the door over to where he was found. I don't know if that will be useful, but maybe this guy isn't quite as strong as we thought." The team looked at each other and tried to hold on to this newfound hope.

Hale stood up and started packing away the laptop. "I'm going to head home for the night. Captain said he didn't need you ladies today. If you want to come in tomorrow, we can take another look at the other cases and see if we can match anything to this one." Bo nodded at him. "We'll be there. Hale, can you hold off on telling them about us? I'll tell the captain tomorrow. I just feel like it should come from one of us." He understood completely. Plus, he didn't really want to be the one to drop that bombshell. "Sure thing, Bo. See you in the morning."

Walking him to the door, the detectives shared a hug. She looked at Hale and realized how glad she was to have him as a partner. "I'm really sorry about Dyson. I had no idea that this guy was so infatuated with Lauren. I feel like it's my fault that he's dead." She looked tearfully into Hale's eyes, and he pulled her in for another hug. "I'm sorry too, Bo. But it's not your fault he's dead. We're going to get this guy. He's got to pay for this." He pulled away and stepped out the door before turning around. "Go take care of your girl." He smiled slightly and walked out to his car.

Bo returned to find Lauren still sitting in the kitchen. She looked so lost and so upset that it broke the detective's heart. She had to catch this asshole. For now, she would have to just try to ease Lauren's mind whenever she could. "Hey, you. The door is locked up. I'm going to do a security sweep, and then I'm thinking maybe we could go to bed. I'm feeling pretty wiped out." Lauren stood up and stepped into the brunette's embrace. "Sounds great. I'll see you in the bedroom." Bo watched her walk away slowly and felt her shoulders slump. How was she going to catch this guy?

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the girls arrived at work to find Hale already looking at the files spread all over the table. He had an intense look on his face. Bo sat a coffee down on the table in front of him and pulled up a chair. She was so determined to find something today. "Morning, Hale. What do we have? Good news, I hope?" She smiled tightly at the other detective, knowing that he was as hopeful as she was.

"We're waiting on tox reports from the lab. I was just looking over the other crime scene photos to see if we missed anything. The other two victims were hit on the head rather than injected with something. I don't know why that was switched up, but it looks like Dyson was knocked out by a drug rather than a physical blow. With him being killed at the warehouse, it feels more like a spur of the moment thing. This guy usually likes to take some time with the victims. Judging from the note though, Dyson was definitely the target." He turned to look at Bo. He could see that she hadn't been getting much sleep this week. This case had been taking its toll on all of them, but he hadn't known just how hard it was hitting her before today. "I'm sorry I flipped out on you a little last night. There was so much on my mind... I really am thrilled for you and Lauren. I just want to see you both happy." Bo smiled at her partner's words. "Thank you, Hale. That means a lot to me."

Both detectives looked up as the office door opened. "Tox results are back. He had ketamine in his system. Looks like it was injected shortly before he was killed. The results were sent to the detectives working the case, but I have connections over there. I had them get me a copy. I hope it helps someone catch this guy." The lab tech dropped the paperwork on the table and walked back out of the office. Bo picked up the paperwork and started flipping through the pages. "Ketamine... Good move going with a street drug. That will be almost impossible to trace. At least we know how he was knocked out. I'm gonna look through his file again." She pulled out the folder and opened it on the table in front of her. She had looked at this last night, but the pictures hit her just as hard today. I'm a detective, she told herself. I have to solve the case. I have to save the girl. My girl. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she looked at the pages again, she was more focused.

The two detectives sat in silence for a long while, looking at pages of evidence and trying to find the thing that would give them a lead. When Hale's phone rang, Bo thought she might jump out of her skin. She had been so immersed in the file. Hale chuckled slightly and reached for his phone. Bo looked back at the file and the notes she had been making. It was almost lunch time. She wondered if she could talk Lauren in going to get lunch with Hale and herself. That would be a nice treat. Looking up to meet Hale's gaze, she thought they might be skipping lunch instead. He hung up with a sigh.

"They found the lookout. It looks as though the killer has been watching Lauren from the roof of an apartment building. It's a couple blocks away, but the patrol unit says there is a direct line of sight to that kitchen window. There was a boot print next to the edge of the roof where they were probably standing. CSU took a mold. They also found a few gum wrappers next to the ledge. They're in the lab, but I'm not holding my breath for prints." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I want so badly for something to give us a lead. This is so frustrating! I know it must be ten times worse for you. Do you want to go check out the roof?"

Bo started to say yes, but she decided it wasn't going to be a good idea. "No. I trust CSU. I don't want to see it. I think it would just let him get further inside my head." She put the paperwork back in the folder she was holding and set it down on the table. She looked back up at Hale with teary eyes. "This is my fault, Hale. I'm the reason Dyson is dead. You saw the note. What if we can't catch this guy? What if I can't protect Lauren? Maybe she would be better off without me trying to protect her..." She swallowed down her tears and closed her eyes. "Things wouldn't have escalated if I hadn't told her how I felt about her." The detective dropped her head into her hands dejectedly.

Hale looked over at his partner. As much as this was hurting him, he couldn't imagine what she was feeling. "Bo, this isn't on you. You didn't make this guy target Lauren. He did that before you said anything, remember? That note might have blamed you for Dyson, but it wasn't your fault. Believe me." Wiping at her tears, Bo voiced what she had been thinking last night. "Last night, when you called and said that there was some evidence this time, I was so glad. I thought we were going to get him this time. I told Lauren that whatever made him so mad was a good thing. Except that thing was me!" The tears were falling again at this point. She felt like punching something, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good. "We have to stop him, Hale! I can't lose her too!" He pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry until she felt better. "We'll get him, Bo. We'll get him." He just hoped he wasn't lying to her.

XXXXXXXXX

Lauren was trying to keep moving down in the lab. It was weird for her to be doing things that the interns would normally do, but it kept her mind busy. She was taking inventory of supplies and stocking shelves. At least she felt useful here. Besides, she couldn't blame them for taking her off the case. Hell, it was her case. The medical examiner they had brought in was doing a very thorough job. She had googled him, and he seemed very qualified. She needed to stop thinking about it so much and keep doing the little things.

She closed her eyes at her desk and thought of Bo. She daydreamed about her girlfriend's warm embrace and wished they could just run away somewhere together. How nice it would be to not have to watch her back every step she took. "Doc?" The voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, Tamsin." The lab tech gazed at the doctor with a sad look on her face. "Are you ok?" Lauren laughed before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry. That's not funny. I appreciate you asking. I'm doing ok. Just ready to get back to work, you know? It's been a long couple weeks." Tamsin nodded and backed away from the office. "Yeah. Well let me know if you need anything." She was gone before Lauren could even thank her for the concern.

XXXXXXXXX

Bo and Hale had finally left the station to grab a bite to eat. She was enjoying the fresh air and trying to participate in the conversation. Hale was telling her about this blind date he had gone on a couple weeks ago. When the girl showed up, Hale realized she had dated one of his good friends. He felt so weird about it that he didn't even stay for dinner. "What was I supposed to do? I feel like there's a guy code against that or something. She was cute though..." Bo laughed at the look on his face. "Maybe you should ask him if he minds. It may not be a big deal, you know?" He shrugged and smiled at his partner. "Maybe so." He dug back into his sandwich just as Bo's phone started ringing.

"Dennis." She was quiet as the voice on the other end rattled on. "Do you want to just come meet me? I'm at that little sandwich shop on Broadway. Yeah. The one next to the kickass ice cream place. See you in a few." Hale's look made her smile without even realizing it. "That was Kenzi. She used to be an informant for me. Helped on several cases a couple years back. We stay in touch, but I haven't seen her in a while. You're gonna love her."

Ten minutes later, the detectives had finished their lunch and were chatting. They both seemed to be making an effort to keep the topics light. Bo saw Hale's eyes flicker and she turned to see what he was looking at. Sashaying toward them was a tiny little Russian with stiletto boots on. Her jeans couldn't possibly have been any tighter. She had paired the black boots and black jeans with... What else? A tight black top. The fishnet sleeves didn't look like they were doing much to keep her warm, but she didn't seem to mind. "What up, Bobo?" She hollered at the detective as she walked toward the table. Hale's eyes shot to Bo's. "You know her?" Bo laughed and stood up to wrap her arms around the little goth girl. "Hale, I'd like you to meet Kenzi. Kenzi, this is my partner, Hale." As their eyes met, Hale felt the smile taking over his face. "Hey there, lil mama." He raised her hand to kiss the back of it softly. Bo could swear she saw Kenzi blush. "Well, hello." She smiled back up at him. When Hale pulled her chair out for her, Kenzi's eyes met with Bo's. She mouthed to her friend, "OMG! He's hot!" Bo just laughed at the pair. Maybe Hale wouldn't be calling that girl after all.

The trio settled back down at the table, and Kenzi ordered a drink. They made small talk for a few minutes before Bo asked Kenzi why she had called. "Oh! I completely forgot. I wanted to see if something is going on with Dyson. I know you aren't really close anymore, but I can't exactly call the station." Bo did a terrible job of hiding the shock on her face. "What? Uh, why do you need to talk to Dyson?" She looked at Hale desperately. She didn't know how to tell Kenzi that he was dead. "I'm helping him on a case. Don't be mad, ok? We don't like hang out or anything, but sometimes I help him find people. You know, like witnesses and stuff." Her eyes shifted between the two detectives.

Hale spoke up first. "Kenzi, he uhm... Dyson was murdered the night before last. I'm sorry." He watched as the information sunk in. "When did you talk to him last?" Kenzi turned back to Bo and saw the tears in her eyes. "He's serious? Dyson's dead?" Bo nodded and laid her hand on top of Kenzi's. "I'm sorry Kenz. They won't let us work the case, officially, but we're doing everything we can to catch this guy. Do you have any information that might help us? Which case were you working on?" Kenzi closed her eyes and hung her head. "Poor D-Man..."

She took a deep breath and looked back up at the detectives. "I was helping him find some guy. Homeless. Hangs out downtown, but he's totally off the grid. I called him that afternoon to tell him I had a good lead. The guy had been seen hanging around these abandoned warehouses. I told him I'd check it out later that night, but he said he would go instead. He said he didn't want to put me in any danger." She sniffled softly. "I didn't think he was in any danger. When I hadn't heard from him by the next night, I tried calling a couple times, but he never answered. I guess now I know why." She looked back up at her friend. "I'm sorry, Bo. This is my fault, isn't it? I didn't think anything was going to happen!" Bo grabbed the girl's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "No Kenz. This isn't your fault." Her eyes met Hale's as she continued. "It was no one's fault." She tried to believe her own words.

XXXXXXXXX

The next several days seemed to just fly by. Bo and Hale were working on other cases, and Lauren was finally back to working on autopsies now that the victims weren't related to her case. The work days went quickly, and then she went home with Bo. Things almost seemed calm. But Bo was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. It had been six days since Dyson was killed. She and Hale had been checking the few tiny leads they had (off the record, of course), but they hadn't come up with much. The prescription pad the note was written on had been stolen during one of the hospital burglaries. The footprint hadn't given them much. It was a size 9 1/2 men's boot. The pattern was a match for Timberland work boots. The problem was that too many people had that type of boot. It wouldn't help unless they found the person wearing the boots. One lead they did have was at the apartment building. There were tire marks in the alley where police believed the killer had taken off quickly. Probably when they flew into the rage that caused them to to kill Dyson. The tread pattern matched those of an expensive brand of tires commonly used for racing. Bo had spent the afternoon calling tire shops around town to see if any of them had sold a set. Her mind was exhausted, and she was ready to call it a day.

As if on cue, Lauren walked into Bo's line of sight. Both women smiled as their eyes met. Lauren thought that she would never tire of seeing the detective smile. She walked over and sat down on the corner of the desk with her legs dangling next to Bo's chair. "Hey. I was wondering when you might be able to head out. I'm done for the day, but if you're still working, I can get an officer to take me home." She was fidgeting with her hands.

Today had been interesting for the doctor. The women had been taking the physical aspect of their relationship very slowly. They both knew how much was going on in their worlds, and neither of them wanted their first time together to be tainted by it. This morning, though, Lauren had woken up with Bo's arm wrapped protectively across her. Something about having her girlfriend's hand on her stomach had caused an ache to form between her thighs. She had closed her eyes and tried to think calm thoughts, but Bo had stirred. Her hand had moved just inside the waist of Lauren's panties before she fell back asleep. Lauren felt as though a fire had ignited itself within her. Later that morning, she had relieved the tension in the shower, something she hadn't done in a long time. She just didn't know how much longer she could handle being so close to Bo and not just jumping on her. Lauren took a deep breath and let it out as she looked up at Bo.

The brunette had noticed that something was going on with her girlfriend today, but she couldn't really place it. She had seemed awfully jumpy when they woke up this morning, and now she looked all nervous sitting on her desk. She wanted nothing more than to take Lauren home and see if she could get the woman to relax. "I can go. I can finish calling these places tomorrow. Do you want to pick something up for dinner? I don't really feel up to cooking tonight. I could call that great little Italian place you like. Then we could go home and relax for the evening." Lauren smiled at how Bo knew exactly what would make her feel better. "Sounds good. I'll just go grab my coat. Be back in a minute." Bo watched the blonde walk away. She was trying to contain her desire for Lauren, but it was so hard. She didn't know how much longer she would last before giving in. She grabbed her jacket, turned the lights off, and locked the office door. Time to go home.

XXXXXXXXX

Just as the pair were leaving to head home for a (hopefully) quiet evening, a fire began burning across town. The car's darkened windows made it hard to see if anyone was still inside. As the flames reached the gas tank, a fireball erupted. There wouldn't be much left for the crime scene unit to analyze when they finally arrived. The dark figure turned and walked away from the blaze.

XXXXXXXXX

Bo tried to make small talk as they ate their pasta. The food was delicious, but Bo was more focused on the woman sitting across from her. Tonight, she was acutely aware of every tiny move Lauren's lips made. Twice, Lauren had caught her staring and smirked at the brunette, running her tongue along her teeth. When she saw Bo biting her lip, she knew her little trick had worked. She was hoping that Bo was having as hard a time holding back as she was. She held eye contact as Bo took a long drink of her wine, and in that moment, Lauren decided that she was done waiting. Getting up from the table, she took her plate over to the sink and rinsed it off. She finished the end of her wine and turned to look at the object of her desire. Bo had risen from the table and was bringing her plate over as well. Their eyes met, and Lauren could see her desire reflected in Bo's eyes. As soon as the plate was rinsed off, she took Bo's hand and led her to the bedroom.

Bo was feeling so many things all at once. She wanted Lauren so badly, but she didn't know if the timing was right. What she did know was that she was having a hard time keeping her hands off the blonde. Suddenly, her mind went blank as she felt Lauren push her back against the wall. Then, Lauren's lips were on hers and she was being pressed harder into the wall. The kiss was electric. It was as though a pulse was going through her whole body. She threaded her hands into Lauren's hair and deepened the kiss. They broke apart only for air, but Lauren took that opportunity to pull Bo's shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. Every thought that Bo had about waiting went out the window in that moment. Lauren reached down and pulled off her shirt as well. She maintained eye contact with the brunette as she backed slowly toward the bed, discarding her bra as she went. "Bo, I need you." Her voice caused Bo's breath to catch and her panties to flood with arousal. She closed the distance between them just as Lauren unbuttoned her pants. Their lips crashed together as Bo tried to show Lauren how much she wanted her. She felt her bra being unhooked, and then both women moaned as their breasts came together. Bo pulled back and started kissing her way down Lauren's neck.

The feel of Lauren's skin was driving Bo crazy. She felt as though she couldn't get enough of the woman. Lauren was intoxicating. Bo trailed her fingers down the soft skin of the blonde's neck, over her collarbone, and around the curve of her perfect breast. She ran her thumb softly across Lauren's hardened nipple as she took the other one into her mouth. By this time, Lauren was writhing below the brunette. She craved more contact, but Bo was taking her time exploring her torso. Lauren could feel her excitement building.

"Bo, please. I want you inside me..." The whispered words caused Bo's breath to catch. She didn't think she could get any more turned on, and then Lauren would say something like that. But she wasn't going to deny this woman a thing in the world. She ran her tongue over the blonde's collarbone and kissed her way back up her slender neck. She hovered over Lauren's lips for a second as her fingers dipped into Lauren's soaked folds. "Oh fuck..." Bo couldn't believe how wet Lauren was. And to think that all of this was for her. She held eye contact with Lauren as she slid first one, then a second finger inside of her. She watched as Lauren's eyes closed briefly with the new sensation, but they soon opened back up to meet Bo's. Their lips met hurriedly as Bo began thrusting faster. Lauren was the first to pull back from the kiss, letting out a moan and leaning her head back into the pillows. "Oh god, Bo!" It wasn't long before she felt herself nearing the edge. She was so focused on the fingers inside of her that she didn't feel Bo moving lower on the bed. The next thing she knew, Bo's tongue was on her, matching the rhythm of her hand. It didn't take long before Lauren felt the waves of pleasure crashing over her. Bo heard her name being cried out and felt Lauren clenching tightly around her fingers. She continued to place soft kisses on the blonde's inner thighs as she watched her coming down from the immense high.

Bo crawled back up the bed and collapsed next to her girlfriend. She draped her arm across Lauren's stomach and traced small circles on her hip. Lauren shivered at the sensation. She shifted to look at the brunette lying next to her. The desire in her eyes made Bo's bite her lip. Lauren groaned as she lowered herself down onto Bo, the amount of skin contact causing another wave of arousal rocketing through both women. Lauren's hands and mouth roamed freely, exploring the lithe body below her. She kissed her way down the taut abs and across the brunette's hips until she reached her soft inner thighs, committing every inch of Bo's body to memory. Settling in between Bo's thighs, Lauren could see just how ready she was for her. While maintaining eye contact with the brunette, Lauren slid her tongue slowly through the wet folds and let out a moan as she got her first taste of her incredible girlfriend. Bo's eyes clenched shut tightly as she gave in completely to what she was feeling. Lauren teased her briefly, running her tongue everywhere except where Bo needed it most. Soon, Lauren couldn't take it any longer. She focused on the small bundle of nerves and moaned softly, the vibrations resonating to Bo's core. "Oh god, Lauren! Don't stop, baby! Please..." Her words became incoherent as Lauren doubled her efforts. Soon Bo was gripping the sheets and arching her back as she tumbled over the edge into pure ecstasy. Lauren peppered Bo with soft kisses as she worked her way back up to the pillows.

When Bo opened her eyes, she was taken aback at how beautiful Lauren looked. She had never been so insanely attracted to someone before. And it wasn't just her body. Bo realized that she was hopelessly in love with this woman. Lauren spoke up in a husky voice that almost had Bo squirming. "Whatcha thinking about, sexy?" She smiled at the brunette and lifted their hands to place a soft kiss on the back of Bo's. Their fingers fit together as if they were made for each other. Bo smiled at how amazing this felt.

"I was thinking about you. Lauren, you're so beautiful. And smart... You're probably the smartest person I've ever met." She grinned at the blush rising on Lauren's neck and leaned over to kiss her full lips. "You're just incredible. I know we haven't been together very long, but its like you fill this hole that I've had inside of me. I've spent so much time looking for something to fill it. For a time, it was women in bars. I've tried to fill it with my career. I've tried to find a hobby... Nothing has ever made me feel as good as I feel right now, here with you. I feel whole again." Lauren laid her head on Bo's shoulder and snuggled tighter against her. "I've had that feeling too. Like I was always looking for something... I've come to a realization this past week though. It was you, Bo. It's always been you." She looked into Bo's eyes and saw all of the emotion she was feeling reflected back at her. "I love you, Bo Dennis." Bo felt her heart melt even more, which she didn't even know was possible. "I love you too, Lauren Lewis." Their lips met in a kiss that felt as though the world had stopped spinning just for them.

The pair spent the next several hours talking and kissing and making love, again and again. They fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, completely spent physically but feeling more content than they had in ages.

XXXXXXXXX

Lauren woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in a long time. She was snuggled up naked against the woman she loved. She ran her hand softly along Bo's back and down her side. She could feel herself getting more aroused the longer she was awake. The skin contact was driving her mad with desire. Bo's breast was pressed into Lauren's side, and their legs were tangled together. Lauren knew that it wouldn't be long before Bo would be able to feel how wet she was. She closed her eyes to try and gain control of her body. When she opened her eyes again, Bo was smiling up at her. "Good morning, beautiful." Lauren thought that her morning voice was incredibly sexy. It was husky from the combination of sleep and all of the crying out she had done last night. The blonde smiled and decided she could definitely get used to this. Bo leaned up for a soft kiss that caused both women to sigh. This moment felt so perfect. Lauren wanted Bo to knew how she felt. "Good morning to you, sexy. You're just adorable when you're sleeping. I think I'd like to wake up like this every morning..." She smiled and kissed Bo softly. "I would like that too. Very much." The brunette moved slightly so that she was on top of her girlfriend before leaning in toward her ear. "Does that mean we can go to bed the way we did last night? Because I would definitely like to do that again." She took Lauren's earlobe into her mouth and sucked slightly, eliciting a small moan. Lauren's hands slid lower down Bo's back and gripped her hips tightly. Bo kissed her way down Lauren's perfectly sculpted jaw to find her lips. Their tongues met in a delicate dance as Bo pressed her hips harder against Lauren's.

Things were starting to heat up when Lauren's phone rang. She let out a throaty growl and looked at the display. "It's the precinct. I probably better answer it." She closed her eyes as she raised the phone up to her ear. "Doctor Lewis." She listened as the voice on the other end told her about a crime scene that needed her attention. She tried to focus on the words, but Bo was kissing her way down her neck. She felt the brunette's hand gliding down the side of her breast and then across her stomach. As it traveled lower, she knew that she wouldn't be able to contain herself on the phone. "Ok, uhm... I have to go. I'll be there in forty five minutes." She hung up just as Bo's fingers found the wetness she had caused and plunged inside.

XXXXXXXXX

Bo had insisted that she accompany Lauren to the crime scene since she was essentially her bodyguard for the time being. She was going to just make sure that someone would be able to bring the doctor back to the precinct, and then she would go in and get to work. When she got to the scene, she saw a burned out shell of a car. The body was in the trunk. It looked as though he had been tied up, but the exam would tell them more. Lauren told Bo that she would have the body moved to the lab shortly, so she could ride with them. Then she put on her gloves and got to work. Bo smiled at the doctor and turned to leave. As she walked back to the car, she overheard the officers discussing the victim. "Victim appears to be a Massimo Price. His wallet was found in a dumpster down the block. The face is obviously badly burned, but it looks like our guy. We'll have the doc check his dental records to confirm."

Bo turned around and jogged back over to the car. "Lauren, you have to stop. You can't work this one." The confusion was evident as the blonde looked up at her girlfriend. Bo turned back to the officers, who had followed her back to the doctor. "What's up detective?" Bo took a deep breath before speaking. "I talked to Massimo Price yesterday morning. He may be related to a case we're working." Lauren took a deep breath and stepped away from the car. "How? I don't know him. Do you? Why him?" Bo looked at her notes from the day before on her notepad. "He works at a tire shop. I talked to him about those racing tires we were looking for. He said that he sold a set of Asanti rims with those racing tires about three months ago. Real expensive. He was pretty sure the owner had the invoice in his office. When the owner got back from lunch, he was going to have him check and call me back. I didn't hear from him before I left, so I figured I'd call this morning."

She shook her head as she put the notebook back in her pocket. "It had to have been our guy. Look at the rims on this car. I'd bet my paycheck that those match the set he sold. I called the shop and the next day he's dead and the car is burnt to a crisp. Someone must have known we were getting close. Damn it!" Lauren reached out and put her hand on the detective's arm. "I'll call the medical examiner. He's still in town, so he can come work this scene. Let's go back to the lab." The pair walked back to the car in silence.

Today had taken a sharp downhill turn.

XXXXXXXXX

Bo had spent a large part of today kicking herself about this latest victim. If she had remembered to call back sooner, maybe he'd be alive. If she'd worked harder and been a better cop, she could have caught the killer already. She had broken down crying in the bathroom after the women had returned to the station. The stress was really starting to make her crack. Lauren had known that Bo was upset on the drive back, but she wasn't sure what to do. She had tried to comfort the brunette in the car, but Bo told her she just wanted to be alone for a little while. After she was all cried out, she had locked herself in the office and started going over the files again.

Hale was really getting worried about his partner. He had never seen her like this, almost manic about the case. He was trying to figure out what to do about it when the lab tech walked over. "Hey Ciara. What do you have for me? Something good, I hope." He smiled slightly, but they both knew how desperate the team was getting. She handed him the thin folder. "We got DNA from the gum wrapper. The computer is searching for a match now. I'll let you know if I get any hits. What I can tell you from looking at the DNA profile is that your suspect is a female." Hale looked up from the folder, completely stunned. "It's a woman?!" Ciara pointed to a section of the printout. "Without a doubt. The person who put that gum in their mouth was a woman. I don't know if they're your killer or not, but she was definitely on that roof." Shutting the folder, Hale turned toward the office with a renewed sense of urgency. "Thanks Ciara. Call me if you get a match."

Bo's head shot up when her partner came bursting through the door. "It was a woman! There was a woman on the roof!" Hale tossed the folder on the table, and it slid over toward Bo. She snatched it up and looked at the profile on the page. "Holy shit, Hale! This is huge! Do we have any matches yet?" She stood up from the table. If they had a lead, she was going right now. Hale shook his head. "Not yet. It's running through the computer now. Did you start a list of anyone who purchased those rims and tires? If there were any women on the list, we can start with them." Bo grabbed the folder she had started filling this morning. Several shops had faxed over lists after she left last night. They had twelve names to go on, only two of which were ladies. She circled the names and addresses and handed the pages to Hale. "Let me grab my coat and we'll get out of here." As she pulled her coat on, she heard the fax machine running. She decided to check it before they left, just in case. Looking at the list, she felt her heart stop.

"Hale!" She stalked out of the office to find Hale on the phone. He hung up and looked at the detective tensely. "I know someone on this list. Tamsin bought a set of those tires three months ago, from Massimo's store. That's right about the time she moved here, isn't it?" Hale nodded and dropped his phone into his pocket. "She's a match for the DNA. Lab just called. Where's Lauren? You need to get her somewhere safe until we find Tamsin. She has to know we're close." Bo hurried toward the stairs. "She was in the lab last I knew. I'll go find her."

Circling the lab, Bo saw no sign of Lauren. She wasn't in any of the testing areas or at her desk. Then Bo noticed that her coat was gone. She picked up the phone and hit the speed dial. When Lauren picked up the phone, the detective let go of the breath she had been holding. "Hey babe. I was down in the lab looking for you. Where'd you run off to?" Lauren smiled at the term of endearment. "Babe, huh? I'll be back shortly. I rode along to check out a scene." Bo immediately felt her heart sink. "Where? Who did you ride with?" She felt as if she was starting to panic. "Lauren, we caught a break on the case. Tamsin is the lead suspect. Where are you? I'll come pick you up. We need to get you somewhere safe!"

Lauren slowly turned to look at the blonde lab tech driving the car. She was shocked to see Tamsin looking right at her with a smirk on her face. "Guess they finally got something on me, huh? Good thing I already have you." She rolled down the passenger side window. "Ditch the phone." Not knowing what else to do, Lauren tossed the phone out the window and prayed that Bo would come find her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! Your reviews really mean a lot to me. Let me know what you think of this latest turn of events... I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter! Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the delay on getting this chapter up. Real life got in the way. Anyway, it's up now, and I hope you like it!**

**Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tamsin watched the blonde out of the corner of her eye as they drove. She was hoping that Lauren might cry, and it looked like there was a good chance that would happen. She had been trying to get the doctor's attention the old fashioned way, but that hasn't worked. If she couldn't have the doctor no one else was going to either. Especially not Bo.

"Why are you doing this, Tamsin?" Lauren was looking at her with soft eyes full of unshed tears. It was clear that she was trying to hold it together. "Why me? I've never done anything to you. I've been kind to you since you first started here. We've worked together on so many cases together... I just don't understand why you're doing this." The doctor looked back down at her hands and focused on remaining calm. She had to find a way to escape.

Tamsin grinned and threw a quick glance at the distraught woman next to her. "Oh Lauren. This isn't just about you anymore. It's much bigger than that now. You'll see." She pulled the car up to a large building and killed the engine. Before Lauren had a chance to open the door, she felt a needle sliding into her neck. The last thing she saw before the world went dark was Tamsin's smile.

XXXXXXXXX

Bo was losing her mind. They had been searching for a killer who had been right under their noses the whole time. No wonder there was so little evidence. She knew exactly how to avoid it. Bo had been beating herself up enough about the whole thing, but now Tamsin had Lauren. Who knows what was going on at this moment. Bo had to do something.

Hale walked into the room just as Bo was standing up to leave. "Where are you going? Do you have something?" He looked at the wild look in Bo's eyes and knew what was going on in her mind. She looked at her partner and realized she needed to just be honest. "I don't have anything, but I can't just sit here while we wait for information. I have to go find her." Hale looked at the folder in his hands. "I have somewhere we can start. Lauren's phone. It's dead now, probably from her throwing it out the window. But we were able to get the last known location from the cell company. At least we'll have a direction to start looking." He grabbed his coat and rushed after Bo, who was already headed out the door. "Bo, we will find her. I truly believe that. Just don't do anything crazy, ok? Lauren needs you to be strong right now." Bo looked at her partner and nodded. She would do whatever it took to get Lauren back, crazy or not.

XXXXXXXXX

When Lauren came to, she realized that she was sitting in a chair. Her wrists and ankles were bound. The second thing she noticed was that the gun she had been carrying lately in an ankle holster was gone. Of course it was. She had to keep calm and think about what she needed to do. She had to keep Tamsin calm until Bo could find her. She knew that it was all going to come down to time. Looking around, she tried to find anything that might help her situation. They appeared to be in an abandoned area of town. Judging from the building they had driven up to, it was an old storage facility or workshop. Lauren could see a large overhead door at one end of the building. There appeared to be a small office at that end as well. The walls held lots of old tools like maybe this had been a mechanic's shop at some point. There was a distinct smell of bleach in the air, like the building had been cleaned recently. Lauren tried to turn around and see as much of the building as possible.

Tamsin's voice echoed through the large room. "Well well, look who's finally awake." Lauren could hear footsteps coming up behind her. Stepping in front of the doctor, Tamsin placed a chair on the floor. She straddled the chair backwards, leaning her arms on the back as if she was just relaxing. "So Lauren, I guess you have a type. Tall brunette detectives are what do it for you? Guess that's why you never paid any attention to me. I'm just a lowly lab tech, right? Never had any chance of dating a doctor." Realization crept over Lauren's face. Tamsin had a crush on her. How did she not see this before? She had to do something before this got out of hand.

"Tamsin. You're not a lowly lab tech. You're important to the team. Plus, you're one of the best we have." Except you kill people on the side. "Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?" She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but she had no idea what Tamsin had planned. If she could keep her talking, it would give Bo more time to get here. She had to think of something.

Watching the blonde sitting calmly in front of her, Tamsin was filled with rage. "Why didn't I ever tell you?! I tried to show you! Always checking on you when you worked late. Helping you in the lab all the time. I tried to be nice to you so you would notice me, but you only ever notice her!" She stood up and kicked her chair to the side as she closed the gap between them. Leaning down into Lauren's face, Tamsin smiled. The look sent a shiver down the doctor's spine. "But you're mine now, aren't you?" Tamsin leaned down and kissed her roughly. She licked her lips as she pulled back and turned to walk toward the office. Lauren was beginning to realize just how bad this situation was.

XXXXXXXXX

Bo and Hale pulled over when they reached the spot where Lauren's phone had last been tracked. They spent a few minutes looking before finding it in the grass on the edge of the road. Bo held onto it tightly. Lauren had been here. This was a start. "Ok, Hale. We need to look into any buildings in this area that might be abandoned. This road leads out to the marina, right? I bet there are lots of buildings out there that aren't being used at this time of year." Hale nodded. He was glad Bo was holding it together thus far. "I'll have them run a search. I did some quick background on Tamsin before we left the station."

He pulled out a very thin folder and flipped it open. "I didn't get a chance to go over it with you before we left. Full name is Tamsin Skarsten. Her family moved here from Norway when she was six. They lived here until she was fourteen, then moved to Ottawa. She went to medical school at the University of Ottawa after graduation. She worked with the police department there for three years before moving back here three months ago." Bo listened intently, hoping to get something that could help them. Nothing Hale said triggered anything for her. "Ok. Call in the search for buildings out this way. In the meantime, let's head toward the marina." The pair pulled back onto the road and headed for the water.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the warehouse, Lauren had managed to get the rope on one wrist loosened, but not enough to completely free her hand. Step one was to get loose from the chair. She'd worry about step two once she got that far. She stopped wiggling when she saw Tamsin walking back toward her from the office. Game face on.

"Lauren, I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm normally a very calm person." Lauren couldn't help but notice the knife that Tamsin was tapping on her palm. "It's just that you make me so emotional. You always have, since we were kids." She saw the confused look on Lauren's face and her lips curled into a smile. "You don't remember me, do you?" The laugh that came from her mouth terrified Lauren. She took a deep breath and hoped that she could calm Tamsin down. "We went to middle school together, Lauren. But I guess you don't remember that. Do you remember playing Spin The Bottle at that party at Charlotte Palmer's house?" She watched as the realization washed over Lauren's face.

"Tammy. You went by Tammy then." The knife stopped tapping and Tamsin smiled at the blonde. "See? You do remember me. You were my first kiss, Lauren. I felt the fireworks, and I knew you did too. Didn't you realize then that we were meant to be?" She started pacing around Lauren's chair as she talked. "When I moved back here, I thought that we would finally be able to be together. I thought that you would remember me, and we could pick back up where we started. But you didn't even give me the time of day." She stopped in front of Lauren, and their eyes met. Lauren saw the pain and the anger in her eyes and knew that she needed to do something.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I don't think I ever knew that your name was Tamsin when we were younger. And you look so different now. Your hair was short then, and you had glasses, right?" She took a deep breath. "I can't even see the younger version of you anymore. You're so beautiful now. So grown up." Tamsin laughed and leaned down in front of the doctor. "I know what you're doing, Lauren. It's too late for that. You wasted all of your energy on her when you could have had me. I would have been so good to you." She raised the knife up and ran the tip of it along Lauren's jaw. The small line of blood appeared almost instantly. "Now, I'm not going to be quite so nice."

Lauren had tried not to flinch when she felt the knife piercing her skin, but she realized that her play had failed. "But it could be good, couldn't it? Maybe we could be good to each other, Tamsin. At least for right now. I can show you if you will untie me." She knew that flirting wasn't a great idea, but there wasn't much she could do while tied to the chair. Tamsin just laughed in her face. "Sorry Doc, but I don't need you to be untied for that." She slid the knife under the top button of Lauren's shirt and popped it off before moving to the next. As she worked her way lower, Lauren's heart started pounding even harder. What was she going to do now?

XXXXXXXXX

Bo was trying hard not to panic. Her being in a panic wasn't going to help find Lauren. She practiced taking deep breaths and focusing on Lauren. She thought about their first kiss and how it made her feel. She knew it wasn't the best idea to keep thinking about Lauren, but the woman always knew how to calm her down. What would Lauren tell me right now? She smiled as she heard the unspoken words, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes as they reached the marina.

XXXXXXXXX

Tamsin continued to talk to Lauren as she popped the buttons off one by one. "See, things were good for me in Ottawa. I had a girlfriend. I graduated from school and got my dream job. I barely even thought about you." She removed the last button and pulled Lauren's shirt open. The look on her face as she let her eyes roam made Lauren sick to her stomach. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. If Tamsin was so in love with her, she wouldn't really hurt her, right? The problem was, she didn't know if she even believed that herself.

"Then I came back one weekend to meet up with a couple friends. We were at the bar, and I saw you across the room. I hadn't seen you in years, but you still took my breath away. I wanted to come and say hi, but your girlfriend came back before I worked up the nerve. She was so pretty, and you both looked so happy. I swear she saw me looking at you. I watched as she pulled you in for a kiss that should be illegal in public. She made eye contact with me as she pulled away. I think I wanted to kill her right then and there." Her eyes drifted lower. She ran her finger down the side of Lauren's neck and slid the shirt off her shoulder. Lauren was trying to comprehend what Tamsin was saying, but she was also trying to think ahead and find an advantage in the situation. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Nadia?" The smile creeped slowly across Tamsin's face. "That was a car accident. They said she had an accident. It was a hit and run..." Her eyes were instantly full of tears. Leaning down to make eye contact, Tamsin shook her head. "Sorry. It wasn't an accident. It was a hit and run though." She laughed, and the sound caused Lauren to flinch. "She wasn't good enough for you, Lauren. You deserved better. I knew then that you would be mine." She twirled a lock of Lauren's hair around her finger and circled to stand behind her. Lauren couldn't stop the tears that were falling. "We weren't serious, Tamsin. It was like our fifth date! You killed her?!" She shook her head. The situation was getting out of control rapidly.

"I feel like things have taken a turn now, Lauren. I'm too invested in you. You make me feel things that I don't ever feel. When I see you, it's like there's a fire inside me that burns brighter. I don't think anyone else will ever be able to make me feel that. When I'm not around you I feel cold. It's a cold that goes all the way to my soul. I'm tired of being cold, Lauren." Tamsin had been circling the chair as she spoke. Her behavior was becoming even more erratic, and Lauren wasn't sure if she could calm her back down. She knew Bo would find her, but she wasn't sure if it would be fast enough.

Tamsin slammed her chair back down in front of Lauren and sat down again. "And then Bo comes along." She said Bo's name with a sneer. Lauren could feel the anger coming off the blonde in waves. "She's no good for you. She picked up girls in bars, you know. She could never worship you like I would have. Watching how you would swoon when she came around made me so angry. I tried to contain it, but the urges are so strong." She closed her eyes momentarily, and Lauren thought she could see her jaw clenching.

"I found small animals in the woods, and that kept it at bay for a while. I thought that if I could behave and show you that I cared about you, maybe you would realize that we could be good together. But you just kept getting closer and closer to her. Seeing you touching her drove me nearly insane. I figured out that killing others eased the pain. They were in love and happy and they didn't deserve it." She stood back up and started pacing again. "I only want for you to feel truly loved, Lauren, and I know that only I can show you that. So that's why I'm going to kill your pretty little girlfriend." She laughed at the gasp that slipped out of Lauren's mouth. "So many things to get ready. I'm sure it won't be too much longer now." She kissed Lauren's cheek and walked back to the office.

XXXXXXXXX

Bo was silent, staring out the window as Hale drove slowly through the streets. They were looking for something that jumped out at them while the team ran their search. Bo's gut told her that they were close. She could almost feel Lauren. They had to find her.

Hale pointed to a large building with a black car parked on one side. "Run the plates on that one. I haven't seen a car parked at any of these buildings in three blocks. Let's just make sure they belong here." He parked across the street while Bo ran the computer search. Her eyes darted up to meet Hale's. "It's a rental. Let me see if they'll tell me who rented it." Hale watched as Bo dialed the phone with shaky hands. He really hoped that they could find Lauren soon. He wanted to get her away from here and make sure she was safe. Then they could work on the evidence against Tamsin.

Bo was still talking to the rental agent regarding the car when she threw open the door. She dropped the phone in her pocket and looked at Hale. "It's her. Tamsin rented the car. She must have thought we wouldn't find it this quickly." She shook her head. "Lauren has to be in that building, Hale. I'm going to get her. Call for backup." She stepped out of the car, pulled her gun, and strode quickly toward the building before Hale could stop her.

XXXXXXXXX

Lauren's shirt was spread open, exposing her stomach and chest. She was thankful that Tamsin had left her bra alone for the moment. It had taken all of her willpower not to pull away when Tamsin had kissed the tops of her breasts and ran her tongue along Lauren's toned stomach. She was doing everything she could to keep Tamsin calm as long as possible. She needed to give Bo time to figure out where she was.

Tamsin had come back and was standing behind Lauren's chair, running her hand along the exposed shoulder. She was rather enjoying this little game. That cocky detective wouldn't be able to get out of this building alive. She was sure of it. This was all going according to her plan. She would hole up with Lauren for today. Then she was going to drug her again and take her far far away from here. She just needed today to get some things in order and then they were leaving. Lauren would come to her senses eventually and realize that they would be happy together.

XXXXXXXXX

Bo had crept through a side door and was crouched in the shadows. She was trying to decide how to handle the situation best. Her first instinct had been to run for Lauren, but it was too open. Tamsin would see her immediately, and she had to assume that the woman was armed. When she saw her touching Lauren, she snapped into action. She trained her gun on Tamsin and walked confidently into the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. Tell me what you're thinking! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but I hope to be able to update soon. I wanted to go ahead and get the next installment to you guys!  
><strong>

**Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hands off, blondie!" Bo continued walking toward the woman who had kidnapped her girlfriend. It was taking every ounce of her willpower to not shoot the woman in the head and walk away. Lauren couldn't turn around, but she knew Bo was here. She had sworn she could feel her presence in the room but then thought maybe it was just wishful thinking. When Bo spoke up, Lauren felt relief. Just as quickly, she became very concerned for Bo's safety.

Tamsin turned to face Bo with a twisted smile on her face. "It's about time you got here. We need to have a little talk, you see. And it seems as though you really were dumb enough to come alone." She laughed, and Bo tensed her trigger finger. Before things could go any further, Lauren yelled. "Bo! She has my gun. Don't listen to anything she says. She's going to kill you!" The slap was hard, and she had not anticipated it. Lauren cried out in pain as the cut on her jaw broke open again. Before Bo could react, Tamsin had pulled Lauren's gun out of her waistband. "Why don't you put your gun down and kick it over to me? I'll feel a lot calmer without looking into the business end of it." Tamsin had her gun pointed at Lauren's head. "You wouldn't want me to get mad and do anything drastic would you?" Bo stared daggers through the blonde. She didn't want to give up her gun, but she didn't know what Tamsin would do if she resisted. It would be better to do things her way until she lost focus. All it would take was one second, and Bo would be all over her.

Tamsin decided that Bo hadn't reacted quickly enough, so she wanted to make a point. She brought the gun down hard on Lauren's arm. In the quiet room, the crack echoed loudly when the bone snapped. Lauren screamed before she could stop herself, blinded by the pain. She was instantly lightheaded and had to focus on her breathing to not pass out. Bo immediately rushed toward the women, but Tamsin turned the gun in her direction. "Drop the gun, Bo!" Her anger was now more than apparent, and Bo realized how much more careful she needed to be. If Tamsin hit Lauren again, though, Bo thought she would snap.

"Okay, Tamsin. Here's my gun. Just don't hurt Lauren." She slowly leaned down to place her gun on the floor, ejecting and palming the magazine as she did. She did not need Tamsin to have two loaded guns. She stood back up and kicked it across the floor to the angry blonde. When Tamsin looked down at the gun sliding over, Bo put the magazine in her pocket. The tall blonde kicked the gun behind her so it was out of the way and started pacing back and forth in front of Lauren. Her behavior was erratic, and Bo didn't like the way the gun was being waved around. She was going to have to try to diffuse this situation and fast.

"Here's what you don't understand, Bo. You can't always get everything you want. Sometimes you don't get to have the happy ending. Take the lovely Doctor Lewis, for example." She ran her finger along Lauren's neck and down to the back of the chair. She smiled and spun the chair around so Bo could really get a look at Lauren. When the detective saw the blood on Lauren's clothing and the way her shirt was hanging mostly off of her body, she felt the rage inside her threatening to boil over. "She is going to be mine, Bo. You can't have her. After I deal with you, Lauren and I are going away together." She smiled down at Lauren, the adoration evident in her face. "We're going to start a life, together. Just us against the world."

Bo was trying to form a plan, as well as buy some time until the backup arrived. She knew it would be at least half an hour before the officers made it to the marina. She took a deep breath. The way Tamsin was acting, it may not be a good idea to address Lauren. But she had to know that her girlfriend was ok. "Lauren, how bad are you hurt? Is it anything serious?" She looked into Lauren's eyes, trying to see if she was hiding the truth. "I'm fine, Bo. It's not a deep cut. My arm is broken, but it will be ok." She looked at the brunette for a moment longer before she realized that Tamsin had been watching the interaction carefully.

Taking a step in front of Lauren, Tamsin looked sideways at Bo. "Don't you worry about Lauren anymore." She leaned down and suddenly punched Lauren in the ribs. The blonde cried out when the blow landed, tears instantly filling her eyes. Bo took a step toward the two but stopped when the gun was pointed at her again. "Don't come any closer, Bo! You will never touch her again!" Tamsin looked directly at Bo as she slapped Lauren across the face. She had read about how cults can affect followers when she was at university. The leaders spend weeks breaking the followers' spirits so they can build them back up the way they want. This allows them to instill the beliefs they determine to be important. Tamsin planned to break Lauren the same way once they got to where they were going. It seems she had just started a little bit early, but it was rather fun to watch the effect it was having on that cocky detective.

Bo was at her breaking point. She tried to subtly look around for Hale, but he was nowhere to be seen. He must have heard Lauren's screams. Bo assumed that he was hiding somewhere and waiting for an opportunity. She looked back at Lauren and saw the tears running down her face. Tamsin raised the gun as if to strike Lauren again, and Bo sprinted toward the pair. She reached Tamsin as the gun was swinging back around toward her. The gun went flying as Bo tackled the blonde, both women falling to the ground. Bo immediately started throwing punches at the body below her. Tamsin blocked the first two blows, but the third landed squarely on her jaw. The next punch landed on her ribs, causing her to cry out in pain. She shoved Bo as hard as she could, causing the detective to fall to the side. She jumped up at the same time Bo did, and the women started circling each other, looking for an opportunity to attack.

Bo lunged forward, throwing a punch that Tamsin was able to duck out of. She responded with a jab that connected with Bo's jaw. The brunette shook it off and landed a blow to Tamsin's shoulder, followed quickly with a punch to the ribs. Tamsin took a step backward to catch her breath and regroup a little. As she circled around to the left, she noticed the gun lying ten feet away. She lunged in that direction, but Bo was able to grab her leg and trip her up. Tamsin hopped back to her feet and threw a kick that Bo was not expecting. When her foot connected with Bo's stomach, the brunette fell to the floor trying to catch her breath. Tamsin took a couple shaky steps toward the gun before Bo was able to stand up. She ran at Tamsin, throwing her body weight onto her back. The women hit the ground and slid even closer to the waiting weapon.

Lauren was using the distraction to wiggle her hand loose of the ties. When she was able to get it free, she quickly untied the other wrist and started working on her ankles. Her left arm was nearly useless, so it was much harder to untie the left ankle. She was struggling to reach across her body and all the way to the floor. At the same time, she was trying not to watch the fight that was going on in front of her. She knew if she kept watching, she would lose focus on getting free.

As Bo and Tamsin were sliding across the floor, Hale came through the side door. He had heard the commotion and knew he couldn't wait any longer for the backup to get there. He had been peering through the cracked door, but Bo seemed to have things under control. Then she had rushed Tamsin, and he knew he had to help her. His gun was trained on the women, but they were moving too fast for him to focus on Tamsin alone. He walked closer, trying to find a clean shot. He made eye contact with Lauren and mouthed for her to stay in the chair.

Bo and Tamsin continued to wrestle for the gun. Bo reached it first and started to stand up, but Tamsin was right behind her. She grabbed Bo's arm with one hand and the gun with the other. Both women began trying to point the gun at the other, neither succeeding for more than a second. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Bo turned to see Hale coming toward them. In that second, she lost focus, and Tamsin was able to pull the gun free. She turned it on Bo and pulled the trigger.

A split second later, Hale discharged his weapon as well. Tamsin and Bo both fell to the floor. Lauren rushed to Bo's side as Hale ran over to check on Tamsin. His shot had gone straight through her temple, killing her instantly. He double checked for a pulse, but she was already gone. He turned to check on his partner as he heard sirens in the distance. Lauren was kneeling over Bo, trying to keep her composure. The bullet had torn through Bo's side, and she was losing a lot of blood. The puddle that was growing beneath her was worrying to Lauren, but she was trying to hide it from the detective.

Bo's eyes met Lauren's, and she tried to smile. "Are you ok? Did he get her?" Bo coughed slightly, and Lauren noticed the blood on her lips. The tears started falling as she realized how badly Bo was injured. She ripped the shirt from her shoulders and started pushing it into Bo's side. "Hale! Get the paramedics! Tell them there's an officer down." She looked back down at Bo, searching her body for any additional injuries. Lauren was afraid to move her so she could see if there was an exit wound. "Bo, honey, just hang on, ok? Just stay with me. They're almost here." She continued putting pressure on Bo's side, but with one good arm, she knew it wasn't doing much.

When Bo opened her eyes again, she saw the worry on Lauren's face. She knew it had been risky to fight with Tamsin, but she had to save her girl. At this point, she was just happy knowing that Tamsin couldn't hurt the woman she loved any longer. "Lauren, baby... I love you so much." Her breathing was ragged, and Bo started coughing again. When she could finally breathe, she looked up at the tears streaming down Lauren's face. "Don't cry, Lauren. I'll be fine. Just don't ever forget me. I know I'll never forget you." Lauren was openly weeping at this point while trying to keep pressure on Bo's side. _Where were those damn paramedics?_ She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Bo's lips. "How could I ever forget you, Bo?" She tried to smile at the brunette lying in her arms. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Bo squeezed Lauren's hand with a smile on her face. Lauren watched the rise and fall of her chest as she tried desperately to hold on to the blood soaked shirt. When she realized that the breathing had stopped, she let out a scream for help.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**As always, I love to hear what you think. Please leave a review or hit me up on Twitter. :)**


End file.
